Jurassic World (1950s edition)
by 1morey
Summary: The fifth installment of my Jurassic Park AUs. This time, a retelling of Jurassic World set in 1955.
1. Chapter 1

A pair of eggs sat in an incubator in a laboratory.

Soon, cracks began to form on one of the eggs. Whatever was inside was preparing to hatch.

A scaly, clawed hand emerged from the egg, twitching from feeling the cool temperature in the lab.

Purring came from the second egg as the egg began cracking. The animal began whining, struggling to escape.

The creature in the first egg removed a piece of shell and opened its eye. It looked at the white, trembling object in front of it and growled...


	2. Chapter 2

A foot stomped to the ground. A blackbird hopped around in the wintry landscape of Wisconsin.

The bird flew off as Karen Mitchell began loading luggage into a 1954 Buick Century Estate Wagon.

"Boys, let's do this!" Karen yelled out towards the house.

Gray, Karen's youngest son, sat in his room, looking at stills from dinosaur movies in a View Master.

"Gray?" Karen asked, knocking on the door. She opened the door and walked inside. "Honey, what are you doing?"

"What is this? Here." Karen took the View Master and placed it on Gray's desk. "Let's go. Come on, honey. Your flight's in two hours."

"Madison Municipal Airport is thirty-six minutes away and sixty with traffic." Gray stated.

"How many minutes to get your little butt in the station wagon?" Karen asked, packing Gray's backpack. "Hmm? How many of those?"

Karen ruffled Gray's hair as the two headed out of the room.

"Feed the monster under your bed?"

"Yes." Gray said.

Gray ran out of the door and got into the station wagon.

Meanwhile, his older brother Zach was saying his goodbyes to his girlfriend.

"Call me when you get there and mail me photos so I don't forget what you look like." Zach's girlfriend said.

"I'm only going to be gone a week." Zach said.

"Zach." his father, Scott said. "You're not going off to war, here. Please. Come on."

"I..." Zach began to say.

"I love you." Zach's girlfriend said.

"...'ll see you later." Zach said. He did not want to do it before leaving on his vacation, but Zach had decided that he wanted to end his relationship. He just needed to wait for the right time.

"Vamanos." Scott said.

"Bye." Zach said, heading to the Buick.

"Okay. Bye." Zach's girlfriend said.

"You in, buddy?" Karen asked Gray before getting into the station wagon.

Scott and Karen turned and looked at Zach.

"I know it hurts, sweetheart." Karen said.

"Are you going to be okay?" Scott teased, with an exaggerated voice.

Zach pulled out a Superman comic book, ignoring his parents. Gray smiled.

The radio played "Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas."


	3. Chapter 3

At the airport, Karen handed Gray their tickets.

"Everything right on there?" She asked.

Gray nodded.

"I'm so jealous." Karen said. "You're going to have so much fun. I love you."

"I love you too." Gray said, hugging his mother. There was a moment of silence.

"Okay, great." Karen said, smiling. "Alright, um, let's give these to your brother, okay?"

"Can you hold these, please?" Karen said, handing the tickets to Zach. He was not even paying attention, reading another comic book.

"Zach." Scott said, trying to get his attention.

"Honey. Can you hold these?" Karen repeated.

Zach put away his comic book.

"I need you to take care of these right now." Karen said, giving the tickets to Zach.

"Yep." Zach muttered.

"Hey, listen to your mother." Scott said.

"Alright, take care of your brother." Karen said to Zach. "Call me when you can. I'm serious."

Karen pulled out a small bag. It had rolls of quarters in it.

"See these? When you go to call me, put them in the payphone, okay?" Karen said. "Don't spend them on anything else. Oh, and remember: If something chases you, run."

Gray nervously smiled.

"Come on." Karen said.

"Ah.." Zach said, pretended to find his mother's joke humorous.

"Alright."

"Okay, let's go." Zach said to Gray.

"Bye, guys." Karen said to her sons.

"Bye." Zach said.

"I miss you already." Karen said.

"Yep." Zach said, heading towards their terminal.

Karen smiled as she watched her sons head off.

"So much for our last family breakfast." Scott quipped.

"Why do you have to say things like that?" Karen said coldly.

Off in the distance, Gray waved to his parents.

"Did you call your sister?" Scott asked Karen.

"Didn't answer." Karen said.

"They'll be fine." Scott said. "She handles twenty thousand people a day, y'know. She can handle two more."


	4. Chapter 4

**La Sabana International Airport, Costa Rica**

A Convair CV-240 landed on an airstrip outside of San Jose.

"How big is the island?" Gray asked Zach as the two brothers boarded a ferry. The ferry was white with "Isla Nublar" inscribed on the side in blue letters. A banner on the boarding dock depicted a Tyrannosaurus skull with the silhouette of a jungle in the background.

"Big." Zach said.

"But how many pounds?"

"Doesn't make sense." Zach said.


	5. Chapter 5

The ferry headed across the ocean, packed full of passengers.

"When they first opened, they had eight species." Gray explained to Zach. "Now they have fourteen herbivores and six carnivores. That's like fifty tons of food a week."

Gray and Zach were heading for the world-renowned theme park, Jurassic World which first opened in 1945. The park was without any major incidents in its ten year history and was declared one of the safest theme parks in the world. However, due to civil war in Costa Rica in 1948, the park had to relocate its ferry system temporarily to Nicaragua.

Zach noticed a brown-haired girl below them on the ferry. She looked up at him and smiled.

After a few hours across open ocean, the ferry soon came upon the island of Isla Nublar.


	6. Chapter 6

Gray and Zach got off the ferry and headed with the large crowd down the dock.

A voice over an intercom said, "Welcome to Isla Nublar, home of Jurassic World. We hope you have a safe and enjoyable stay with us."

Zach and Gray noticed a raven-haired woman holding a sign with their names on it.

"Where's Aunt Claire?" Gray asked.

The brothers approached the woman. She introduced herself as Zara Young, Claire's assistant.

The trio headed with the crowd to a monorail which would take them to the resort.


	7. Chapter 7

As the monorail headed down the track, Zach opened up one of his comic books.

Gray nudged him, but Zach was to engrossed in the comic.

Zara sat behind them, reading a book by Dr. Ian Malcolm, "God Creates Dinosaurs."

"Okay, those of you in the front of the train should be able to see our main gates, built with reclaimed wood from the original park over twenty years ago." The monorail announcer said.

Gray got up and ran through the crowded monorail to the front.

A massive wooden gate was in front of the track. The doors were attached to two large concrete columns with flaming lights on the sides. Above, a sign read "Jurassic World".

The massive gates swung open, allowing the monorail to enter into the resort.

Gray ran through the monorail station. Zach kept a slow pace with Zara behind him.

Gray was in absolute awe at what he saw.

"Your aunt arranged for us to meet her at one o'clock." Zara said, in a distinct British accent. "Can he slow down?"

"Nope." Zach muttered.

Gray was already on an escalator. He waved for them.

"Come on!"

Zara walked them to a Hilton Hotel which was the main source of visitor housing.

Zara opened the door to their room. Gray ran inside, with Zach following behind, reading another comic book.

"Your aunt's got you VIP access so you can get on all the rides without waiting in line." Zara explained.

"Let's go!" Gray said, pulling off his backpack.

"She said we had to wait." Zach said, plopping himself on a bed.

"I don't want to wait anymore!" Gray said excitedly.

He ran to the balcony and threw open the doors and peered out at the resort.

A massive lagoon was the centermost location of the resort, with a beach near the hotel. On the other side of the lagoon was Main Street which contained the shops, restaurants, the Innovation Center, and a few attractions.

Aside from the hotel, the Innovation Center was the tallest building in the park. A tall, conical building, it was mainly glass with wooden plates around it. It gave the building a modern look with a jungle aesthetic.


	8. Chapter 8

Claire Dearing, Gray and Zach's aunt, was the park manager of Jurassic World. She was known to be highly professional both on the job and off it.

She wort a white coat with matching skirt and white heels. She kept her red hair in a bobcut.

"Hal Osterly, vice president. Jim Drucker, bad hair. Erica Brand deserves better." Claire muttered to herself as she stood in an elevator. She was preparing for a presentation for a group of representatives from Kellogg's. to sponsor the attraction.

"Hal, Jim, Erica. Hal, Jim, Erica." Claire repeated, making sure she memorized their names. "And I am Claire. Three minutes late."

The elevator doors opened to the three representatives.

"Welcome to Jurassic World." Claire said.


	9. Chapter 9

Claire took the representatives on a tour through the Hammond Creation Lab.

"While year after year revenue continues to climb, operation costs are higher than ever." Claire explained. "Our shareholders have been patient, but let's be honest. No one's impressed by a dinosaur anymore. Twenty years ago, de-extinction was right up there with magic. These days, kids look at a Stegosaurus like an elephant from the city zoo. That doesn't mean asset development is falling behind. Our DNA excavators discover new species every year. But consumers want them bigger, louder...more teeth. What also isn't helping is that we're now getting competition with Disneyland which has recently opened. The good news, our advances in artificial revivification have opened up a whole new frontier. We've learned more from genetics in the past decade than a century of digging up bones. So, when you say you want to sponsor an attraction, what do you have in mind?"

"We want to be thrilled." Osterly said.

"Don't we all." Claire said.

Claire turned on a projector that displayed the silhouette of a creature.

"The Indominus rex." Claire announced. "Our first modified hybrid."

"Well, how did you get two different kinds of dinosaurs to, you know..." Drucker said, gesturing with his hands.

"Oh, Indominus wasn't bred. She was designed." A voice said. It was chief geneticist Dr. Henry Wu. "She will be fifty feet long when fully grown. Bigger than the T. rex."

"Every time we've unveiled a new asset, attendance has spiked." Claire explained. "Global news coverage, celebrity visitors, eyes of the world."

"When will she be ready?" Osterly asked.

"She already is." Wu said.


	10. Chapter 10

"Come on!" Gray yelled to Zach and Zara.

The two were heading to the Innovation Center to meet Claire.

"Relax." Zach said.

"Come on." Gray ushered.

"Calm down." Zach said.

Gray opened the doors of the Innovation Center and the two brothers walked in.

A voice on the intercom annonced, "Welcome to the Innovation Center. Where technology meets prehistory."

An enormous hallway laid out in front of them. In the middle was a large lineup of animatronic dinosaurs, life-sized. The very first one was an Apatosaurus.

Several children were in a sandpit, brushing away dirt, exposing fossils.

Nearby, a group of children watched a presentation explaining how the dinosaurs may have first became extinct.

On the other side of the hallway, a large globe had various dinosaurs placed in many countries, showing where their fossils had been found.

Gray ran up to a wall with a tablet, asking visitors to identify the four nucleobases in DNA.

Gray grabbed a pencil and quickly wrote down his answers.

"Cytosine, guanine, adenine, and thymine." Gray said quickly. "Same four things in everything that ever lived."

"Hey, don't wander off, alright?" Zach said. "Mom's not paying me for babysitting."

"Gray, is that you?" A voice called out.

The two boys turned to see Aunt Claire coming down from a staircase.

"Aunt Claire!" Gray said excitedly.

"Hi." Claire said happily.

Gray ran up to her and embraced her in a hug.

"Oh, oh my gosh, you are, you are so sweet." Claire chuckled. "Woah, Zach, last time I saw you, you were like..."

Claire motioned with her hand.

"That must have been what, three, four years ago?" Claire asked.

"Uh, seven." Zach corrected. "Seven years. But you know, close."

"So," Claire said, trying to get past the awkward introduction. "I see you already got your wristbands and this is for food." She handed gray an envelope with their names written on it. "And Zara here is going to take great care of you until I'm done working tonight, okay?"

"You mean you're not coming with us?" Gray asked.

"Oh," Claire said, "I really wish that I could but, um, tomorrow, I can take you into the control room. Show you behind the scenes and all of that. That, that's gonna be cool, right? Okay, so, um, I will see you tonight at...uh...six."

"No, no." Zara said. "Don't forget you have the..."

"Right, of course." Claire said. "So I will see you tonight at eight? What time do you go to sleep? Or, or do you go to sleep at different times?"

Claire looked at her watch.

"So, um, have fun." Claire said. She looked at Zara. "And take very good care of them, okay?"

A voice on the intercom messaged that Claire was wanted on the phone, and she hurried to a telephone box.


	11. Chapter 11

"Sector 4, those juvenile Triceratops are going at it again." A voice said over the radio in Jurassic World's control room. "Should I tranq them or are you sending someone over to take care of this?"

"Yeah go ahead and tranq them." Another voice replied.

Claire walked into the control room near fellow employees Vivian Krill and Lowery Cruthers.

"What's the live count?" Claire asked.

"22,216." Vivian said.

"Any incidents?" Claire asked.

"Yea, six kids in the lost and found, uh, twenty-eight down with heat stroke..." Lowery said.

"Where did you get that?" Claire's voice had an air of concern.

"Oh this?" Lowery asked. He pointed at the t-shirt he wore under a button up shirt. The t-shirt had a similar logo to Jurassic World's logo, but with a black and red color scheme. Instead of "Jurassic World", the logo said, "Jurassic Park".

In 1933, an incident occured on Isla Nublar with a theme park called Jurassic Park. Officially, three people were killed, and three were missing. Rumors in Costa Rica mentioned more deaths, but InGen denied those rumors.

The park was abanonded for nine years before Masrani Corporation began construction of Jurassic World in 1942.

"I got it from a fisherman in Costa Rica." Lowery explained. "Yeah, it's pretty amazing. I got it for twenty bucks, but some people ask up to a hundred dollars."

"Didn't occur to you maybe that's in poor taste?" Claire asked.

"Sure." Lowery said. "Yeah, no, I did, I understand people died, it was terrible. But that first park was amazing. I, I have a lot of respect for it. They didn't need these genetic hybrids, they just needed dinosaurs, real dinosaurs. That's kind of enough..."

"Okay, don't wear it again." Claire said sternly.

"Yeah, wasn't gonna." Lowery said.

"Did you close the deal?" Vivian asked.

"Looks like it." Claire said. "Kellogg's presents: The Indominus rex."

"Ugh, that is so terrible." Lowery said. "Why not just go the distance, Claire, and just let these corporations name the dinosaurs? They've got all the ball parks, why stop there?"

On the front wall of the control room was a large map of Isla Nublar. Lightbulbs marked various sectors, attractions, and buildings.

One sector was lighted red.

"Why are the West Plains closed?" Claire asked.

"Another Pachy roaming outside its zone." Vivian explained. "But he's fully sedated and ready for relocation."

"Coca-Coladon...Chevyopteryx." Lowery said to himself, envisioning various corporate named dinosaurs.

"Security said the electricity barriers were a no-fail, that's the second time this month." Claire said, annoyed.

"Well, the Pachys short out their implants when they butt heads." Vivian explained.

"How much longer until they get it out of there?" Claire asked.

"He just got fifty milligrams of Narcobarbital." Vivian said.

"Yes, he's very blitzed right now." Lowery said. "So why don't we show a little sympathy."

Claire gave Lowery a look.

"I mean you do understand these are actual animals, right?" Lowery asked.

"Clean up your workspace. It's...chaotic." Claire said.

"I like to think of it as a living system." Lowery said. "Just enough stability to keep it from collapsing into anarchy." He began adjusting a toy dinosaur among the several he had at his workstation.

Claire noticed the accident about to happen, so she nudged Lowery's trashcan closer as he unwittingly knocked over his soda cup which fell into the trashcan.

Lowery quickly picked it up and placed it back on his worktable.

As Claire left the control room, a voice on the radio said, "Inbound chopper, Jurassic 001. ETA five minutes."


	12. Chapter 12

A blue and silver Sikorsky H-34 headed for the helipad on the control building.

Claire walked to the helipad as the helicopter descended.

"Claire." A man said as she stepped into the helicopter. It was CEO of Masrani Corporation Simon Masrani.

"Mr. Masrani." Claire said. "You're flying."

"I got my license." Masrani said.

"Two more." The flight instructor said.

"Eh, two more days." Simon said.

"Okay." Claire mumbled nervously, reaching for a seat belt.

"So how's my park doing?" Masrani asked.

"Great!" Claire said. "We are up two-and-a-half percent over last year. A bit lower than our initial projection."

"No, no, no, no. How is my park doing?" Masrani asked. "Are the guests having fun? Are the animals enjoying life?"

"Well, guest satisfaction is steady, in the low nineties." Claire said. "We don't have a way to measure the animals' emotional experience."

"Oh, sure you do." Masrani said. "You can see it in their eyes. Right?"

"Of course."

"Now show me my new dinosaur." Masrani said. He began to get the helicopter lifted up.

"Oh..." Masrani said, making sure he was steady. Claire gasped from the sudden lurch.

The Sikorsky wobbled as it became airborne.

"Got it." Masrani said, steadying the helicopter. "Got it...got it."

The Sikorsky flew across the lush mountains of Isla Nublar.

"Oh my, oh..." Claire said nervously. She hated flying.

Masrani noticed and chuckled.

"You look tense, Claire." Masrani teased.

"Maybe you should just focus on the controls." Claire suggested.

"The key to a happy life is to accept you are never actually in control." Masrani said.

"Bird!" The flight instructor cried out.

The helicopter soared over a pair of birds, narrowly avoiding hitting them.

"Ah..." Masrani said, in a small state of shock. "You should spend a day at the beach, get some sun."

"Uh, right." Claire picked up a clipboard with papers. "So, marketing thought we could offset some of the costs by selling..."

"Ah, enough about cost." Masrani said. "John Hammond entrusted me with his dying wish, and not once did he mention profits. 'Spare no expense," he used to say."

"I appreciate that." Claire said. "But, um, the reality of operating a theme park requires..."

"Don't forget why we built this place, Claire." Masrani interrupted once more. "Jurassic World exists to remind us how very small we are, how new. You cannot put a price on that. Now please, we're flying."

Masrani put on a pair of sunglasses.

"Breathe." Masrani said.

Masrani raised the Sikorsky as it flew above the trees and past a waterfall.

He turned the helicopter around as it made a not-too-soft landing.


	13. Chapter 13

Nearby was an enormous concrete wall. It almost looked like a prison from the outside.

There were several construction workers all over the site.

Claire and Masrani stepped out of the Sikorsky without issue. Masrani's flight instructor meanwhile, ran off into the bushes and vomited.

"Is he okay?" Claire asked with concern. "Are you okay?!"

"Oh, he's being dramatic." Masrani said, looking at the paddock. "Are you still building?"

"We planned to open in May, but asset containment insists that we build the walls up higher. It's bigger than expected."

Masrani looked up at a construction worker welding steel girders together to reinforce the additions.

"It's a good sign." Masrani decided.

Claire and Masrani entered the observation room.

"We've hit a few speed bumps early on." Claire explained. "It began to anticipate where the food would come from. One of the handlers nearly lost an arm. The other threatened to quit if I couldn't guarantee their safety."

"So, she's intelligent then." Masrani said.

"For a dinosaur." Claire said.

"And that?" Masrani pointed at the glass window.

There was a spiderweb crack in the window.

"It tried to break the glass."

"I like her spirit." Masrani said.

Masrani and Claire looked out into the thick jungle that was within the paddock.

The foliage cracked and shook as something large moved among them. A enormous creature rose up, still obscured by the plants and trees.

He watched the Indominus rex move through the paddock.

"Oh it's white." Masrani said in amazement. "You never told me it was white." In his home country of India, white was a symbol of purity.

"Think it'll scare the kids?" Claire asked, with genuine concern.

"The kids? This'll give the parents nightmares."

"Is that...good?" Claire asked.

"It's fantastic." Masrani said in wonder.

The Indominus rex watched the two. An eye blinked and it growled tentatively.

"Can she see us?" Masrani asked.

"They say it can sense thermal radiation, like snakes." Claire explained.

"I thought you said there were two of them." Masrani said.

"There was a sibling in case this one didn't survive infancy." Claire confirmed.

"Where's the sibling?" Masrani asked.

"She ate it." Claire explained.

Masrani looked at Claire, and she smiled. She hoped this dinosaur was as ferocious as Masrani expected.

"So the paddock is quite safe, then." Masrani said.

"We have the best structural engineers in the world." Claire said.

"Yeah, so did Hammond." Masrani said. "There's an American Navyman here, part of a research program one of my companies is running. Owen Grady."

"I know who he is." Claire said. She didn't exactly want to meet him again.

"His animals often try to escape." Masrani said. "They're smart. He has to be smarter."

"He only thinks he's smarter." Claire muttered.

"I want you to bring him in." Masrani said. "Let him inspect the paddock. Maybe he sees something we can't."


	14. Chapter 14

Sunlight pierced through the thick jungles of Isla Nublar. Except for the sounds of birds, it was quiet.

Suddenly a young pig burst from the plants, squealing in fear.

A creature was chasing after it. The creature was bipedal, and had a unique sickle-shaped claw on the middle digit.

The pig ran out of the jungle into a clearing in a paddock.

"Hold!" A man said.

The Velociraptor stopped.

The pig ran into an opening as a small door fell down behind it.

The Velociraptor tapped it's sickle against the ground and three more joined it.

The leader of the pack, "Blue", had a grey-ish-blue skin tone. A dark blue stripe ran down along her body from the eye. Her subordinates were "Charlie, "Dog", and "Easy". Charlie was the youngest. She was green with dark green striping along her body. Dog was a blue-green color. Easy had a yellow and blue body. Her most striking feature was the scar that went down her snout, from a earlier fight with Blue in their youth. Because of the fight, her jaw became slightly misaligned, making her look like she was sneering at all times.

"Hey!" The man said. The Velociraptors looked up at a man on a catwalk.

"Okay." Owen Grady said. He made a few clicks with a clicker. "Eyes on me."

Dog, Easy, and Charlie immediately looked up at Owen. Blue meanwhile had her attention elsewhere.

"Blue." Owen said, pressing the clicker "Blue!"

Blue looked up at Owen.

"Watch it." Owen pointed.

Charlie growled at Owen.

"Charlie, hey..." Owen said.

Charlie snarled and snapped at Owen.

"Don't give me that shit." Owen said.

Dog was starting to fidget.

"Dog. Lock it up," Owen said.

He had all the Velociraptors' attention on him.

"Good." Owen said. "And...we're moving."

Owen pressed the clicker and moved down the catwalk. The Velociraptors followed, Charlie however, snapped at her sisters.

"Hold!" Owen said. All four Velociraptors looked up in unison and in the same formation.

"Okay, that's good." Owen said, impressed. "That is damn good."

Owen pressed the clicker, keeping the Velociraptors attention.

"Very good! See?" Owen said, he pulled out chunks of meat.

"Charlie, that's what you get." Owen said, tossing a piece of meat to her. Charlie snapped it up.

"Easy, here you go." Owen tossed a piece to her.

"Dog..." Owen tossed a chunk of meat.

"Blue..." Owen pulled out a rat. "This one is for you."

He tossed the rat to Blue and she snatched it.

"Hold!" Owen said. All four Velociraptors looked up at him.

"Eyes up!" Owen said, motioning with his hand.

The Velociraptors raised up.

"Go." Owen said, again, motioning with his hand.

The Velociraptors snarled and took off to relax in their paddock.

The paddock workers cheered. A successful day of training.

Owen's partner, Barry, walked up to him and embraced him.

"You finally did it man." Barry spoke with a distinct French accent.

"Owen!" A man called out.

The man went among the other workers to congratulate them.

"I was starting to think I hired the wrong guys, but damn, you got them eating out of your palm." The man said. His name was Vic Hoskins. He was the head of the security division of InGen. The company that also ran Jurassic World. In the late thirties, John Hammond passed away, and Simon Masrani purchased InGen and all of its work and subdivisions in a corporate buyout.

Vic Hoskins was well known among InGen and Masrani Corp. for his work in cleaning up a group of Pteranodons that escaped to Canada from Isla Sorna.

"You came on a good day." Owen explained. "It's not usually a happy ending."

"Is that why you are not sending in your reports?" Hoskins asked.

"We've been busy." Barry said.

"Not to busy to cash your paycheck." Hoskins joked.

"Uh, what do you need, buddy?" Owen asked.

"A field test." Hoskins answered confidently.

Owen began to walk away. He did not have time for this.

"Hey." Hoskins said. "I just seen they can respond to commands. We need to take the research and get it on its feet."

"They're wild animals, Hoskins." Owen said. "Trust me, you don't want them out on the field."

"i just saw a bond." Hoskins said. "A real bond between man and beast."

"You're in my way." Owen said.

"Come on, we're the same." Hoskins said. "We're dogs of war. We know that the military needs to reduce casualties. Some people think technology is the future. Look, nature gave us the most effective killing machines seventy-five million years ago. And now we know they can take orders."

Barry walked up to the two.

"Finally make progress, and that's the first thing he says? Make a weapon?" Barry asked.

"Shit." Hoskins muttered. "Oh, come on, gents. It's grown-up time. We can be putting men in harms way by making them search tunnels or caves. We are in a race against the Soviets to make sure I technology is better than theirs. The minute a real war breaks out, all that fancy technology is going to be destroyed or unuseable."

"Yeah, but that technology isn't going to eat them if you forget to feed it." Owen explained.

"Look." Hoskins gestured at the Velociraptors. "Look at these creatures. They got millions of years of instinct in their cells. Instinct that we can program. Their loyalty cannot be bought. These guys are gonna run straight into the enemy's teeth and eat 'em belt buckle and all."

"What if they decide they wanna be in control?" Barry asked.

"Well then we remind them who is." Hoskins responded. "We terminate the rogues. Promote only loyal bloodlines."

Barry erupted into laughter, shaking his head.

"What?" Hoskins asked. "What's so funny?"

Barry shook his head and walked away.

"I don't know, you come here and you don't learn anything about these animals except what you wanna know. You made them, and now you think you own them.

"We do own them." Hoskins said. "Extinct animals have no rights."

"They're not extinct anymore, Hoskins." Owen explained.

"Exactly." Hoskins said. "We're sitting on a gold mine. Now Masrani is using it to stock a petting zoo."

"He just wants to teach people some humility." Owen explained, taking a bucket from a worker. "He doesn't make weapons."

Hoskins laughed.

"You think that the eighth richest man in the world is only into oil, telcommunications, and family fun parks?" Hoskins asked, following Owen down a set of steps. "He's so diversified, he doesn't even know what he owns."

"How long has InGen been practicing this pitch?" Owen asked.

"Since the day we hired you out of the Navy." Hoskins said. "You knew the endgame. These animals will replace thousands of troops on the ground. How many lives would that save?"

Owen shut a security door behind him and pressed a button, locking it.

"War is part of nature." Hoskins said to Owen. "Look around, Owen. Every living thing in this jungle is trying to murder the other. Mother Nature's way of testing her creations. Refining the pecking order. Now, war's a struggle. Struggle breeds greatness and without that, we end up with places like this, charge fifty cents a soda."

"Do you hear yourself when you talk?" Owen asked.

"This is gonna happen, with or without you, boys." Hoskins said. "Progress always wins."

"Maybe progress should lose for once." Owen said.

Suddenly there was a clattering sound and squealing.

"Pig loose! There's a pig loose!"

A young handler named Leon rushed to capture the pig with a catchpole.

"Pig loose!" He yelled.

Leon lowered the catchpole into the paddock, right in the path of the pig.

The pig ran into the noose, but just as Leon tried to lift out the pig, Easy snatched the pig and took off.

The attack caused Leon to be pulled over the catwalk's balcony and fall into the paddock.

The scene quickly caught the attention of Dog, Blue, and Charlie.


	15. Chapter 15

The three Velociraptors snarled at the intruder. Leon, started backing up.

Owen rushed to a switch to open the paddock's door.

"Owen, no!" Barry yelled.

Owen crawled under the door as it opened. He could not waste a second.

Two Jurassic World park rangers rushed to a catwalk and raised their cattle prod guns.

[Author's Note: The following weapons are based off the appearance of fictional weapons to fit the timeframe but serve a different purpose in my fanfic. Just to give my reader's an idea of what the weapons look like:

Cattle Prod Gun (Taser rifle)- LAER from Fallout: New Vegas.

Cattle Prod (Cattle Prod)- Cattle Prod from Fallout 3, with longer handles.

Net Gun (Coda Net Gun)- Laser Rifle from Fallout 3.]

"Oh no, hold your fire!" Owen said, raising his hand.

Owen put himself between Leon and the Velociraptors.

He threw his hands out in front of him. Owen knew the Velociraptor's attack patterns, and he had to make sure he placed his full attention on them.

"Hold your fire. Do not fire." Owen ordered.

Barry ran to shut the paddock door.

"Put twelve amps into them and they're never gonna trust me again." Owen said, backing up. He kept a hand out in front of him at all times.

The Velociraptors snarled at him.

Barry meanwhile, pulled Leon into the security barrier in the paddock.

"Blue, stand down." Owen said. "Stand down."

Blue snarled and snapped at him.

"Hey, hey!" Owen said sharply. "What'd I just say?"

Dog screeched at Owen.

"Dog, I see you." Owen said, looking at her. "Back up."

Dog snarled at him in response.

"Okay." Owen said. "Good, good."

Charlie started to creep closer to Owen.

"Charlie, stay right there." Owen warned. "Good."

Barry, Hoskins, and the other paddock workers were amazed by what they were seeing. They knew Owen tried to keep an alpha status around them, but this was the first time since they were infants that he got into the paddock with them.

"Close the gate." Owen ordered.

"Are you crazy?" Barry asked.

"Hey, just trust me." Owen said.

"Close the gate!" Leon pleaded.

"Merde." Barry swore softly, and pressed the switch.

Owen continued backing up towards the gate as it began closing.

At the last moment, Owen turned and rolled under the gate as it close, shutting behind him.

The Velcoiraptors attempted to charge, but slammed into the gate. They shook their heads and growled in pain.

Barry helped Owen to his feet. The Velociraptors meanwhile, walked away in defeat.

"T'aurais dû l'laisser l'bouffer." Barry said.

"Yeah." Owen said.

Barry chuckled, and left Owen to talk to Leon.

"You're the new guy right?" Owen asked.

"Yeah." Leon said.

"You ever wonder why there was a job opening?" Owen asked.

Leon became unsettled.

"Hey, don't ever turn your back to the cage." Owen warned.

Leon turned to see Easy snarling at him.

Owen walked over to Hoskins. Hoskins had a smug look on his face and walked away.


	16. Chapter 16

A dinosaur's foot fell to the ground. It belonged to a young Triceratops, a young boy riding on its back in a saddle.

Several kids were running around the petting zoo, riding dinosaurs or interacting with the animals.

"Lift me up, I can't see." Gray said, jumping up behind the crowd of parents and families that were watching.

"I'm not dad and you're not five." Zach said.

"I can still ride the Triceratops." Gray said. "I'm forty-seven and a half inches." Gray hopped up on a bench and susing his Prominent Camera, started taking photographs.

"This place is for little kids." Zach said.

"Yeah, I know." Gray said, following his brother. "Want to go on the spinning dinosaur eggs?" Gray continued to take photographs.

"Nope." Zach said. "Hey, cover up your nert pouch." Zach pulled Gray's shirt over the belt bag he was wearing.

Meanwhile, Zara was at a telephone box.

"Because it's my wedding." She said. "No, Alec's not bar-hopping. Cause all his friends are animals."

"Scatter." Zach said.

"What?" Gray asked.

"Go." Zach said. "Run. Go, go, go."

The two brothers quickly ran off to go have some fun on their own, without Zara.


	17. Chapter 17

Gray and Zach ran down Main Street, looking for somewhere to go check out.

A voice on the intercom announced the next T. rex feeding.

"T. rex, T. rex, T. rex!" Gray screamed. "Come on, man! Come on!"

"Okay." Zach said, motioning for Gray to calm down.

"Come on!" Gray ushered.

The two brothers headed for the T. Rex Kingdom.

The attraction was a large paddock designed to look like a sequoia forest. The viewing area was built into an enormous sequoia tree suspended by two other trees growing threw it. It also had a large heady-duty glass window.

Attached to the tree was a tower where the announcer stood.

Nearby the tree, a goat was chained.

The announcer fired an M8 Flare pistol and the flare flew up into the air before landing on the ground near the goat.

Gray was hopping up and down, trying to get a good view.

As the Tyrannosaur emerged, the small crowd got excited.

As the Tyrannosaur ate the goat, several kids exclaimed in intrigued disgust.

Zach walked over to a telephone hanging on the wall.

He pulled out a quarter and called his mother.

"Hey mom." Zach said.

"You were supposed to call me when you landed." Karen said. She could hear the Tyrannosaur in the background eating its prey. She wished her son had picked a better time to call her. "You having fun?"

"Yeah." Zach said. "I guess. Aunt Claire gave us passes so we don't have to wait in line."

"Wait, she's not with you?" Karen asked.

As Claire drove her 1955 Mercedes-Benz 300sl down a road, her car phone began ringing.

"Hey Karen." Claire said.

"Hi Claire, how's it going?" Karen asked.

"Yeah, everything's great." Claire said. "The boys are having fun, everyone's...yeah...everyone's good."

"Really?" Karen asked. "Cause I just hung up with Zach and he said that you weren't even with them."

Claire sighed.

"Yeah, look. Today turned out to be a really bad day for me." Claire explained. "Um, they're in great hands. They're with my assistant and she's British, so, they invented nannies."

Karen began tearing up.

"Wait, are you crying?" Claire asked.

"This was supposed to be a family weekend, Claire." Karen said. "You haven't seen the boys in forever, and, and I know how Zach will treat Gray if they're by themselves and he can just be so mean."

"Okay, I'm, I'm sorry." Claire said. "Uh, tomorrow I'll spend the entire day with them, I'm going to take off work, and I will not leave their sight, I promise."

A man knocked on the window of the room Karen was in, pointing at his watch.

"Well, a promise tomorrow is worth a lot less than trying today." Karen said.

"Eugh, you're using mom's lines now?" Claire teased.

"Oh, my God, I am using mom's lines." Karen said. "I'm sorry, but you know I have to tell you they work. You'll see when you have kids."

"Yeah, 'if'..." Claire said.

"When..." Karen insisted. "It's worth it."

"Bye mom..." Claire said sarcastically.

"Bye." Karen said quietly.


	18. Chapter 18

Claire approached a trailer and shack near a small lake.

Owen was busy working on his 1955 BMW R26 motorcycle while listening to a Costa Rican football game on the radio.

Owen watched as Claire stepped out of her car and used the window as a mirror to fix her hair.

"What do they want now?" Owen asked himself.

"Mr. Grady," Claire said as she approached. "I need you to come take a look at something."

"Why are you calling me Mr. Grady?" Owen asked.

"Owen." Claire corrected. "If you're not too busy."

"I'm pretty busy." Owen said, drinking a bottle of Coca-Cola.

"We have an attraction." Claire said.

"That's not what you said the last time I saw you." Owen said, standing up.

"I'm talking about the dinosaurs, Mr. Grady." Claire said.

"Owen." He repeated.

"A new species we've made." Claire said, trying to swat away a mosquito.

Owen reached over and caught the mosquito in his hand, crushing it.

"You just went and made a new dinosaur?" Owen said, wiping the mosquito off his hands.

"Yeah, it's kinda what we do here." Claire said.

Off in the distance, a sauropod bellowed. Owen wasn't sure if it was an Apatosaurus or Brachiosaurus, both shared similar vocalizations.

"The new exhibit opens in three weeks and Mr. Masrani wanted me to consult with you."

Owen played around with a socket wrench.

"You wanna consult here, or, in my bungalow?" Owen said smoothly.

"That's not funny." Claire said.

"Heheh. Little funny." Owen chuckled.

Owen went to a workbench by the shack.

"We'd like you to check the paddock for vulnerabilities." Claire explained.

"Why me?" Owen asked. This was a rather unusual request.

"I guess Mr. Masrani figures since you're able to control the Raptors..." Claire explained.

"See, it's all about control with you." Owen said. "I don't control the Raptors. It's a relationship. It's based on mutual respect. That's why you and I never had a second date."

"Excuse me," Claire said, annoyed. "I never wanted a second date."

"Who types out an itinerary for a night out?" Owen asked.

"I'm an organized person." Claire said.

"What kind of a diet doesn't allow tequila?" Owen asked.

"All of them, actually." Claire said. "And what kind of a man shows up to a date in swimming shorts?"

"It's Central America, it's hot." Owen said.

"Okay, okay." Claire said. "Can we just focus on the asset, please."

"The asset?" Owen asked. "Look, I get it. You're in charge out here, you gotta make a lot of tough decisions, it's probably easier to just think of these animals as numbers on a piece of paper. But they're not, they're alive."

"I'm fully aware they're alive." Claire said.

"You might've made them in a test tube, but they don't know that." Owen said. "They're thinking, 'I gotta eat', 'I gotta hunt', 'I gotta...'"

Owen gestured with his arm.

Claire tried to hide her amusement.

"You can relate to at least one of those things, right?" Owen asked.

Claire walked up to Owen.

"I'll be in the car." Claire said. "You might want to change your shirt. They're very sensitive to smell."


	19. Chapter 19

The next attraction Zach and Gray went to was the Mosasaurus Lagoon.

"The Mosasaurus was thought to have hunted near the surface of the water where it preyed on anything it could sink its teeth into, including: turtles, large fish, even smaller Mosasaurs." The announcer lectured.

A pulley system sent a juvenile great white shark down a wire.

"Okay folks," The announcer said, "Let's she if she's still hungry after already eating today. She's a little shy, so be nice and give her a hand when she comes up."

"Zach." Gray whispered, trying to get his brother's attention.

Zach was busy reading another comic book.

"Zach, Zach." Gray was getting more excited. "It's the Mosasaurus."

Suddenly, the Mosasaurus breached out of the water, snapping its jaws shut around the great white.

Zach was stunned, and Gray's mouth was open in silent awe.

The Mosasaur tore the great white off the wire and fell back into the lagoon with a large splash that drenched many of the visitors within range.

The crowd cheered and applauded.

"Oh, my God!" Gray yelled. "That was awesome!"

Suddenly the seating area of the stadium began lowering.

"Okay, hold on tight." The announcer said. "We're gonna give you an even closer look at our Mosasaurus."

The seating area descened to a large heavy-duty glass window under the lagoon.

The visitors watched as the Mosasaur finished eating the remains of the great white.

"It had eighty-eight teeth." Gray said to Zach.

Zach smiled, Jurassic World was much more fun than he had expected.

Gray meanwhile snapped photographs of the Mosasaur.

"Hey, you wanna do something else cool?"

"Yeah." Gray said.

After the boys left the Mosasaur exhibit, Zach threw away his drenched comic book in the trash.


	20. Chapter 20

Owen and Claire stepped out of her Mercedes.

"We've been pre-booking tickets for months." Claire said. "The park needs a new attraction every few years in order to re-invigorate the public's interest. Corporate felt genetic modification would up the 'wow factor'."

"They're dinosaurs, 'wow' enough." Owen said. He strongly dislike the idea of hybridizing dinosaurs.

"Not according to our focus groups." Claire said. "The Indominus rex makes us relevant again."

"The Indominus rex..." Owen chuckled.

"We needed something scary and easy to pronounce." Claire said. "You should hear a four-year old try to say 'Saurornithoides'."

"You should hear you try to say it." Owen quipped.

Claire and Owen walked into the Observation area of the Indominus Paddock.

Owen walked towards the window and looked out into the paddock.

"So what's this thing made of?" Owen asked. Most people already knew from Jurassic World's newsletters that the Indominus' appearance was taken from the DNA of dinosaurs such as Allosaurus, Indosuchus, Carcharodontosaurus, Genyodectes, and Therizinosaurus. But Owen knew a smart company never reveals all of its secrets.

"The base-genome is a T. rex, the rest is classified." Claire said.

"You made a new dinosaur, but you don't even know what it is?" Owen asked.

"The lab delivers us finished assets and we show them to the public." Claire explained. "Can we drop a steer, please?"

Nick, the paddock supervisor, turned to the controls.

"How long has the animal been in here?" Owen asked.

"All it's life." Claire said.

"Nver seen anything outside of these walls?" Owen asked.

"We can't exactly walk it." Claire said.

"And you feed it with that?" Owen pointed to a crane lowering a cow's carcass into the jungle.

"Is there a problem?"

"Animals raised in isolation aren't always the most functional." Owen explained.

"Your raptors were born in captivity." Claire said.

"With siblings." Owen said. "They learn social skills. And I imprint on them when they're born. There's trust. The only positive relationship this animal has is with that crane. At least she knows it means food."

"So uh, she needs a friend?" Claire asked. "We should schedule playdates, that sort of thing?"

"Probably not a good idea."

Claire tapped on the glass. She found it strange the Indominus hadn't gone to feed.

"Where is it?" She said to herself.

"Well, is it in the basement?" Owen asked dryly. "Or down stairs...Maybe it's in the rec room."

"It was just here, we were just here." Claire said.

Claire walked over to a control panel and pressed a switch.

A board of lights, marking the various infrared cameras placed around the paddock. The cameras were CCTV cameras that utulized technology based on the Zielgerät 1229 developed by the Germans during World War II.

All the lights were flashing red, indicating no thermal signatures were being detected.

Owen walked over to the other end of the hallway.

"Oh, shoot..." Owen said.

"It doesn't make any sense." Nick said, going through the various camera monitors and telescreens on the wall. "These doors haven't been opened in weeks."

"Were those claw marks always there?" Owen pointed.

Claire walked over to Owen.

"You think it...Oh God." Claire said. "She has an implant in her back. I can track it from the control room."

Claire rushed out of the observation area.

Owen turned and looked at the claw marks on the wall.


	21. Chapter 21

Claire sped down a road in her Mercedes-Benz 300sl. She called the control room from her car phone.

"We have an asset out of containment." Claire said. "Put ACU on alert. This is not a drill."

In the control room, Lowery was chatting with Vivian.

"Even though I didn't meet him until I was thirteen, I definitely consider Carl to be like, more of a dad than my real dad."

"Yeah, yeah." Vivian nodded.

Suddenly, the phone rang. Lowery picked it up.

"Yeah, hello?"

"Lowery, get me coordinates on the Indominus." Claire ordered.

"Okay, yeah, uh..." Lowery went to his workstation. He sent in the ID tag of the Indominus into the radar system. "Let me do it, I'm doing it right now."

Owen and Nick walked into the Indominus' paddock. Another employee named Ellis was examining the claw marks on the wall.

Owen felt the claw marks, testing to see how new they were. They had been there for some time.

"That wall's forty feet high, you really think she could've climbed out?" Nick asked.

"Depends." Owen said.

"On what?"

"What kind of dinosaur they'd cook up in that lab."


	22. Chapter 22

"Wait, what the hell?" Lowery said, getting back the radar signal. "It's in the cage."

"No, that's impossible." Claire said. "I was just there."

"Claire, I'm telling you she's in the cage!" Lowery said.

Masrani looked at a telescreen.

"Wait, wait a sec...there are people in there." Lowery said.

Claire gasped.

"Get them out of there, now." Claire said. "Now!"

"Paddock 11, this is control." Vivian said. "You need to evacuate the containment-"

In the paddock, Nick's walkie-talkie was receiving garbled communications.

"...Paddock 11 do you copy?"

"Yeah, what's the problem?" Nick asked.

"It's in the cage! It's in there with you!" Vivian cried out.


	23. Chapter 23

"Go!" Owen yelled.

Owen and Ellis ran for the employee door, Nick struggling to keep up.

Suddenly there was a loud thud.

The Indominus was moving through the foliage.

Nick ran for the gate controls.

Owen and Ellis stopped in their tracks when suddenly, the Indominus stepped out in front of them and snarled.

Owen and Ellis ran for the paddock's gate.

The Indominus was gaining distance and snatched up Ellis in its hand.

The control room watched as the Indominus bit down on Ellis, killing him.

Nick opened the locked box and pulled down on a lever.

He turned to see the Indominus rip at Ellis with its jaws and teeth.

Nick screamed in fear and ran through the opening in the gates.

"Close the door." Masrani ordered.

"We can't lock him in or..." Lowery protested.

"Close it down." Masrani repeated, pressing the override switch.

"Somebody talk to me, what is happening?" Claire shouted.

Owen continued sprinting for the paddock gate as it began closing. He could see construction workers fleeing the area. He hoped he could find a vehicle to escape in.

The Indominus was gaining speed.

Owen ran through the gate and the Indominus tried to squeeze through. The gate shut on the Indominus and it pulled itself through the door, destroying the gate and part of the wall.

Owen ran for the crane and crawled under it.

He watched as the Indominus stepped out of its paddock. Owen kept the creature in its sights as it explored its new environment.

He saw Nick hiding in front a 1954 Chevy 3100 pickup truck.

Nick turned and saw the Indominus come around the other side of the truck. He tried to remain motionless, but ended up bursting into tears.

Suddenly, the Indominus threw the truck into the air. Nick and Owen watched as the truck fell to the ground, upside down.

Owen looked through the shattered windows of the Chevy and saw Nick remaining motionless.

Suddenly the Indominus clamped onto Nick with its jaws and lifted him off the ground.

Owen unsheathed a U.S. Navy Mk. II knife and cut the fuel line to the crane. He began spreading the gasoline all over himself, trying to hide his scent.

Owen noticed the Indominus approaching the crane and he laid still.

The Indominus got down on its forearms and went to the side of the crane. It caught the smell of gasoline. The strong scent was not to the Indominus' liking. It roared and retreated into the jungle.

Owen watched as the Indominus disappeared into the jungle and the area became quiet.

Owen sighed a breath of relief and laid his head back on the ground.


	24. Chapter 24

The elevator door to the control room opened.

Claire stepped out.

Everyone in the room turned and looked at her, waiting for instructions.

"Everyone remain calm." Claire said slowly.

A radar screen showed the Indominus rex was still on the move.

"The implant will shock it if it gets too close to a perimeter fence." Claire said, walking over to Vivian and Lowery.

"Okay, it's moving really fast." Lowery said.

"This is control. Put on a park-wide alert." Vivian said, contacting security.

"Hang up the damn phone please." Masrani said sharply.

"Sorry, I'm getting new information." Vivian said. "Everything's fine."

"Let asset containment capture it quietly." Masrani said. "The very existence of this park is predicated on our ability to handle incidents like this. It was an eventuality, okay?"

"Maybe you should put that in the brochure." Lowery quipped. "Eventually, one of these things will eat somebody."

"That paddock is four miles from the closest attraction." Claire said. "ACU can handle this. No one else is gonna get-"

"Eaten?" Lowery interrupted.


	25. Chapter 25

At the ACU headquarters on Isla Nublar, two teams, lead by commanders Katashi Hamada and Austin, began preparations to capture the Indominus rex.

The ACU Troopers were an elite squad of men and women with military and law enforcement experience and animal handling and capturing experience.

The standard uniform of the ACU Troopers were navy blue military caps, jacket and pants with black combat boots.

Their main armament were Cattle Prod sticks and Cattle Prod Guns. Though having never been used in the ten year history of the park, ACU Troopers also utilized Remington 870 shotguns.

The ACU Troopers suited up and grabbed their weapons.

"Attention all units, this is a nonlethal operation." A voice on the intercom said.

The ACU Troopers loaded into their convoy: A 1954 International Harvester Travelall and a 1952 Dodge Route Van.


	26. Chapter 26

Blue snarled. She was put into restraining gear which Owen and Barry used to perform routine checkups and hygiene. Blue did not like being in them.

Barry was petting her, trying to calm her down. He was also talking to her in French. A bit of a tradition Barry did ever since he started working with the Velociraptors.

"How fast can they run?" Hoskins asked.

"Forty. Fifty when they are hungry."

Hoskins was amazed.

"You ever open 'em up and see what they can do?"

"No." Barry said.

Blue was starting to become agitated by Hoskins' presence. The restraint gear rattled from Blue's movement.

Hoskins was startled at first, but then laughed. Barry laughed as well.

"What do you think?" Barry asked. "Want to take one home?"

"Hey don't joke." Hoskins said. "When I was your age-"

Blue growled at Hoskins, but he ignored her.

"I rescued a wolf pup. It was two months old. It could barely walk. Used to sleep by my bed and watch over me. My wife, she came at me with a steak knife. It took a chunk out of her arm."

"You put him down?" Barry asked.

"Hell no." Hoskins said. "We had an unshakable bond. Just like you and um...what's his name?"

"Dog." Barry said. "And she's a girl."

"Can I, uh?" Hoskins asked, miming a petting motion.

Barry stepped back and nodded.

Hoskins slowly put his hand to Dog. Her breathing was becoming more pronounced. When Hoskins touched her, she fidgeted and snarled. Barry placed his hands on Dog, and began calming her down.

"Oh, wow..." Hoskins exhaled. He was amazed.

A telephone on the wall of the paddock began ringing. Barry went over to answer it.

Afterwards, Barry hung up the phone.

"Merde." Barry muttered. "Code 19!"

"That's the new one!" A paddock worker yelled.

"They're saying we lost two guys!" Barry yelled.

"What's a code 19?" Hoskins asked.

"Asset out of containment." Barry said. "These people, they never learn."

Barry left to prepare to lock down the Velociraptor paddock.

"They're gonna learn all kinds of things about their new asset now." Hoskins said to himself. He pulled out a mobile radio telephone and rung up a number.

"Hey, yeah, it's me." Hoskins said. "We might have an opportunity here."


	27. Chapter 27

A flock of Ornithomimus sped through the grassy valley of Isla Nublar. A 1949 Steyr Diesel 380 tour bus full of visitors drove among the animals.

In the distance, the Jurassic World monorail ran down the track towards the Peddlesphere Valley.

Gray and Zach sat in the monorail. Zach was chatting with two girls while Gray sat in his set silently.

"You girls been here before?" Zach asked.

"Yeah." The girls said.

"If mom and dad get divorced," Gray said suddenly, "will one of us be with Mom and the other with Dad?"

"What?" Zach asked, in disbelief. "Why would you say that?"

"Cause they are." Gray said.

"No, they're not getting div-" Zach said sternly.

Gray nodded his head.

"They're not getting divorced." Zach said. "Look, you haven't been around long enough, they've always been that way."

Gray shook his head.

"They get mail from two separate lawyers." He said.

"That doesn't mean anything." Zach said.

"I looked them up in the telephone directory." Gray said. "They're divorce lawyers."

"Alright, whatever." Zach said. "You know what? It doesn't matter. I'm gonna be gone in two years anyway."

Gray began tearing up.

"I mean, all my friends' parents are divorced." Zach continued. He noticed Gray's crying.

"Hey, knock it off!" Zach said.

Gray shook his head.

"No." He said softly.

"Are you gonna cry?" Zach asked, coldly.

Tears began to run down Gray's face.

"Look, you're gonna get two of everything, right?" Zach said. You're gonna get two birthdays, two Thanksgivings, two-"

"I don't want two of everything." Gray choked.

"Yeah, well it's not up to you, alright?." Zach said. "There's a point you have to grow up."

Gray looked out of the window, ending the conversation.

He quickly noticed two vehicles heading down a dirt road. What he did not know, was that those were ACU vehicles.


	28. Chapter 28

Several visitors in canoes floated down a river. A small group of Apatosaurus, a trio of Stegosaurus, and a pair of Parasaurolophus were at the river, drinking the water or cooling off.

The ACU convoy sped down a road by the river.


	29. Chapter 29

Owen exited the elevator and stepped into the control room.

"I need to see your badge." A guard said. "Sir, sir."

"What the hell happened out there?" Owen asked Claire, angrily. He ignored the guard. "You had infrared cameras all over that paddock. She did not just disappear."

The guard tried to restrain Owen, but was pushed away.

"It must have been some kind of, uh, technical malfunction." Claire said swiftly.

"Were you not watching?" Owen asked. "She marked up that wall as a distraction. She wanted us to think she escaped."

"Hold on, we are talking about an animal here." Claire said.

"A highly intelligent animal." Owen said bluntly.

"400 meters to the beacon." Vivian said.

Everyone in the room looked at one of the radar monitors. The ACU convoy was nearing the Indominus' location.


	30. Chapter 30

The ACU convoy stopped at a remote location on Isla Nublar.

The troopers got out of their vehicles and began to head for the tracking implant.

"They are going after her with non-lethals." Owen said.

"We have three million dollars invested in that asset." Masrani said. "We can't just kill it."

"Those men are gonna die." Owen said.

"Three hundred meters to the beacon." Vivian updated.

"You need to call this mission off, right now." Owen urged.

"They're right on top of it." Lowery said.

"Call it off, right now!" Owen said, his voice rising.

"You are not in control here!" Claire shouted.

The ACU troopers slowly crept through the jungle. They kept a sharp eye on their surroundings. They had to be wary, focused, and above all, ready for anything and everything.

There was no sound aside from the ACU trooper's movement and the sound of jungle birds.

Hamada was armed with a Cattle Prod gun. He also held a Geiger counter. The tracking implants the animals wore emitted a small dose of radiation, enough to be tracked down, but not enough to harm the animals.

The two ACU squads came upon a small stream.

Hamada's Geiger counter's clicking was becoming more intense. He shut it off and set it down.

Hamada found a chunk of flesh laying on some rocks in the stream. He motioned for his team to halt.

Hamada kneeled and picked up the piece of flesh to examine it. Attached to the underside of the flesh was a small metal device, the size of a silver dollar.

Hamada pulled out a radio.

"Blood's not clotted yet." Hamada spoke into the radio, keeping his voice low. "It's close."

"What is that?" Masrani asked.

"That's her tracking implant." Owen said. "She clawed it out."

"How would it know to do that?" Claire asked.

"She remembered where they put it in." Owen explained.

Suddenly, a drop of blood landed on Hamada's wrist.


	31. Chapter 31

Hamada looked at the blood, curiously. Another drop of blood landed on his wrist, falling in the other direction.

Hamada looked up. Blood was dripping from the leaves of a tree.

He stood up and scanned his surroundings.

A branch cracked, and in the distance an animal screeched in fear.

The ACU troopers looked up.

Hamada looked over his shoulder.

What appeared to be jungle plants moving unnaturally, revealed to be the Indominus rex.

The creature snarled.

"It can camoflauge!" Hamada yelled.

Hamada tried to run back to his squad, but the Indominus snatched him up in his hands.

The ACU troopers rushed to his aid, firing their cattle prod guns, and jabbing their cattle prod sticks into the animal.

The Indominus dropped the screaming Hamada into the stream.

Hamada quickly lifted himself up gasping for air when suddenly the Indominus' foot crushed him.

The control room watched in stunned silence at the carange unfolding before them.

Some of the troopers rushed to the Indominus and jamming their cattle prod sticks into the Indominus.

The animal swiped an ACU Trooper away with his tail, sending him flying into a tree, killing him.

The Indominus then snatched another trooper and tossed him back into a tree branch, snapping his spine.

The ACU troopers scattered, trying to stay out of the enraged animal's fury.

Austin fired a net from his net gun which slung to the Indominus' snout. In the chaos, the Indominus knocked over a tree, crushing another ACU trooper.

The Indominus tore off the net from its snout and roared at the troopers.

The creature swiped two troopers into a tree with its tail, and snatched a third in its jaws. The animal swiftly ate the trooper, blood dripping to the jungle floor.

As the remaining ACU troopers scattered, Austin and another trooper began dragging an injured comrade away as another trooper began firing at the Indominus with a Remington 870.

The trooper kept on firing and heading towards the Indominus, trying to land a killing shot.

The Indominus rex however, shrugged off the shots and ate the trooper.

Everyone watched in total silence as the surviving ACU troopers fled the attack.

Owen turned to Masrani.

"Evacuate the island."


	32. Chapter 32

"We'd never reopen." Claire said.

"You made a hybrid, raised it in captivity. She is seeing all of this for the first time." Owen said sternly. "She does not even know what she is. She will kill everything that moves."

"You think that the animal is contemplating its own existence?" Masrani asked.

"She is learning where she fits in the food chain, and I'm not sure you want her to figure that out." Owen said. "Now, asset containment can use live ammunition in an emergency situation. You have an M2 in your armory. Put it on a chopper and smoke this thing!"

"We have families here." Claire said sternly. "I'm not gonna turn this place into some kind of a war zone."

"You already have."

"Mr. Grady, if you are not gonna help, then there is no reason for you to be in here." Claire said.

Furious, Owen smacked Lowery's dinosaur toys off his work station. The toys fell all over his work station and on the floor, much to Lowery's dismay.

Owen approached Masrani.

"I would have a word with your people in the lab." Owen said. "That thing out there. That's no dinosaur."

Owen walked out of the control room into the elevator and left.

Claire looked at the telescreens showing security footage all over Jurassic World. None of the visitors were aware of the danger they were in.

She looked at the visitor count. 21,216.

"Okay." Claire said, finally. "I'm going to close everything north of the resort. This is a Phase 1 Real-World. Bring everyone in."

Vivian contacted security.

"This is a Phase 1 Real-World." She said. "I repeat, this is a Phase 1. Bring everyone back in."


	33. Chapter 33

Henry Wu stepped into his office.

"Due to technical difficulties all our exhibits are now closed." A voice said on an intercom.

Wu turned around to find Masrani walking through the crowd.

Masrani and Wu sat down in his office.

"You know that I'm not at liberty to reveal the asset's genetic makeup." Wu explained, pouring himself tea. "Creating a hybrid species was bound to produce an unpredictable animal."

"It's killed people, Henry." Masrani said.

"That's unfortunate." Wu said.

"What purpose could we have for a dinosaur that can camouflage?" Masrani asked.

"Cuttlefish DNA was added to the chemical mixture to help her withstand an accelerated growth rate." Wu said. "Cuttlefish have chromatophores that allow the skin to change color."

"It hid from infrared technology." Masrani said.

"Really?" Wu asked.

"How is that possible?" Masrani asked.

"Tree frogs can modulate their infrared output." Wu explained. "We used their DNA to adapt her to a tropical climate. But I never imagined-"

"Who authorized you to do this?" Masrani asked.

"You did." Wu said.

"Bigger. Scarier." Wu said. "Um, "cooler", I believe, is the word that you used in your memo. You cannot have an animal with exaggerated predator features without the corresponding behavioral traits."

"What you're doing here...what you have done..." Masrani said. "The board will shut down this park, seize your work, everything you've built. And Hammond won't be there to protect you this time."

"All of this exists because of me." Wu said, coldly. "If I don't innovate, somebody else will."

"You are to cease all activities here immediately." Masrani ordered.

"You are acting like we are engaged in some kind of mad science." Wu said. "But we are doing what we have done since the beginning. Nothing in Jurassic World is natural. We have always combined the DNA of dinosaurs with the DNA of other animals. And if their genes were pure, many of them would look quite different. But you didn't ask for reality. You asked for more teeth."

"I never asked for a monster!" Masrani shouted.

"'Monster' is a relative term." Wu said. "To a canary, a cat is a monster. We are just used to being the cat."


	34. Chapter 34

Henry Wu stepped into his office.

"Due to technical difficulties all our exhibits are now closed." A voice said on an intercom.

Wu turned around to find Masrani walking through the crowd.

Masrani and Wu sat down in his office.

"You know that I'm not at liberty to reveal the asset's genetic makeup." Wu explained, pouring himself tea. "Creating a hybrid species was bound to produce an unpredictable animal."

"It's killed people, Henry." Masrani said.

"That's unfortunate." Wu said.

"What purpose could we have for a dinosaur that can camouflage?" Masrani asked.

"Cuttlefish DNA was added to the chemical mixture to help her withstand an accelerated growth rate." Wu said. "Cuttlefish have chromatophores that allow the skin to change color."

"It hid from infrared technology." Masrani said.

"Really?" Wu asked.

"How is that possible?" Masrani asked.

"Tree frogs can modulate their infrared output." Wu explained. "We used their DNA to adapt her to a tropical climate. But I never imagined-"

"Who authorized you to do this?" Masrani asked.

"You did." Wu said.

"Bigger. Scarier." Wu said. "Um, "cooler", I believe, is the word that you used in your memo. You cannot have an animal with exaggerated predator features without the corresponding behavioral traits."

"What you're doing here...what you have done..." Masrani said. "The board will shut down this park, seize your work, everything you've built. And Hammond won't be there to protect you this time."

"All of this exists because of me." Wu said, coldly. "If I don't innovate, somebody else will."

"You are to cease all activities here immediately." Masrani ordered.

"You are acting like we are engaged in some kind of mad science." Wu said. "But we are doing what we have done since the beginning. Nothing in Jurassic World is natural. We have always combined the DNA of dinosaurs with the DNA of other animals. And if their genes were pure, many of them would look quite different. But you didn't ask for reality. You asked for more teeth."

"I never asked for a monster!" Masrani shouted.

"'Monster' is a relative term." Wu said. "To a canary, a cat is a monster. We are just used to being the cat."


	35. Chapter 35

Gray and Zach peddled their peddlesphere through a grassy valley dotted with trees. So far, they had not seen a single dinosaur.

The radio started playing a jingle, then a voice began speaking.

"Hey there." The voice said. "I'm Red Skelton. Welcome aboard the peddlesphere, and amazing machine made possible by science and engineering. Your safety is our main concern, why is why you're behind our invisible barrier system, which protects you from things like Elaphrosaurus venom."

There was a poofing sound along with the sound of glass shattering.

"One drop of this could paralyze you, so watch out." Skelton's voice said.

Zach and Gray were bored from the radio-commentary.

"And for added protection, each vehicle is surrounded by aluminum oxynitride glass." Skelton continued. "So tough, it can stop a .44 Magnum."

There was a gunshot and the sound of something heavy smashing glass.

"Where are they?" Gray asked loudly.

"So you've got nothing to worry about." Skelton said.

"Oh, wow." Zach said.

The two brothers came upon several Apatosaurs and Triceratops. In the distance they could spot Parasaurolophus and Stegosaurus.

A Triceratops that was resting under a tree got up and lowed.

The boys peddle past an enormous Apatosaurus that walked right next to them.

They could not believe how large these animals were compared to them.

Suddenly, the two-way radio came on.

"Due to technical difficulties, all our exhibits are now closed." A voice said. "Please disembark all rides and return to the resort."

Gray sighed. They were enjoying the sights.

"Come on." Zach said. "No, we can stay out a couple more minutes."

"But they said it was closed." Gray said.

"Aunt Claire gave us special wristbands, right?" Zach said. "We're VIP. Come on, it'll be fun."

Zach began peddling, the sudden movement startling the animals around them as they took off.


	36. Chapter 36

Claire watched security footage as a young girl was reunited with her mother.

She suddenly remembered about Zach and Gray. Claire walked over to a telephone and called Zara.

"Hello?" Zara asked, breathlessly.

"Zara." Claire said.

"Yeah, I, I-" Zara began to speak.

"I need you to bring the boys back to the hotel right away." Claire said.

"I, I don't know." Zara said. "I've been looking everywhere for them. It's been quite a while-"

"Slow down. I can't hear." Claire said.

"Zach and Gray, they've run off." Zara explained.

"They what?"

Claire contacted ride operators and announcers to determine the most recent location Zach and Gray were at.

She quickly found they had gotten off the monorail at the Peddlesphere Valley.

Claire went over to Lowery.

"Are there any peddlespheres left in the valley?" Clair asked, hurriedly.

"No, they're all accounted for." Lowery said. "It's my job."

Lowery put in the ID tags for the peddlespheres into the radar.

"Wait, there...Yeah, there's one in the field." Lowery said.

Claire went to Vivian.

"Send a team of rangers." Claire ordered. "Bring them in."

"Security, we need a search and rescue in the valley." Vivian said on the phone.

"It's gonna be a while." A man said. "We've got our hands full here."

Claire took the phone from Vivian.

"No, no, no!" Claire said. "There are two guests missing! You need to make this your top priority!"

"Just do it, man." Lowery muttered.

"We're doing the best we can." The man said.

Claire hung up the phone.

"Okay, fine." Claire said. "I'll do it myself."

Claire looked up at a telescreen. Owen seemed to be arguing with the control room guard in the Creation Lab.


	37. Chapter 37

"What happened here?" Zach said as the two came upon a large fence in front of a wooded area. The gate had been busted opened from the inside.

"Gray." Zach said. "Offroad."

"But they told us to go back." Gray said.

"I'm just worried that you're not getting the full Jurassic World experience." Zach said. "Shh."

Zach peddled the peddlesphere through the gate. They never saw the sign reading "Restricted Area".


	38. Chapter 38

Claire walked down the long hallway in the Innovation Center, past an animatronic Blue. She was searching for Owen.

"Claire!" Owen called out.

"I need you."

"Okay." Owen said.

"I need your help." Claire explained. "My nephews, they're out in the valley. Please, if anything happens to them-"

Owen pulled her along with him. He didn't want any visitors to overhear their conversation.

"How old?"

"Uh, the, um...the older one, he's like, uh, high school age." Claire tried to remember their ages. "The younger one, he's, um...he's a few years-"

"You don't know how old your nephews are?" Owen asked.

Claire stared at Owen. She could not believe how unattached she was to her family.


	39. Chapter 39

"No, no. Bad idea. Bad idea." Gray said, as the two continued through the forest.

"Great idea." Zach said.

"No!" Gray repeated. "We're gonna get arrested, they'll send us to Alcatraz, and we're gonna have to make root beer in the toilet."

"What are you talking about?" Zach said. "There."

Zach turned the peddlesphere. A small herd of Ankylosaurus were foraging.

"You see?" Zach said. "I told you. Your welcome. Up close and personal with four Dinosauruses."

"Ankylosaurus." Gray corrected. "We shouldn't be here and there's five dinosaurs."

"Aren't you supposed to be a genius or something?" Zach mocked. "Look. One, two, three, four."

"...Five." Gray said nervously, pointing.

Something was moving, reflecting off the glass.

The Indominus rex growled, causing the boys to look behind them. It opened its mouth and roared.

"Go, go, go, go, go!" Gray ushured.

"Shit!" Zach cursed.

The Indominus charged at the Ankylosaurus herd, knocking the peddlesphere towards them. Gray began screaming.

The peddlesphere's wheels snapped off, sending it spinning into an Ankylosaurus before bouncing off it. The impact sent the Ankylosaurus falling to the ground.

"Hold it together, Gray." Zach said. Gray continued to scream.

The peddlesphere stopped spinning.

An Ankylosaurus bellowed at the Indominus rex.

"Peddle, peddle!" Gray yelled.

As Zach and Gray tried to escape, the Ankylosaurus smashing its tail club into the glass bubble. A large spiderweb crack formed on the glass, and the peddlesphere was knocked away into a tree, flipping the peddlesphere upside down.

Zach and Gray were trapped.

The Ankylosaurus swung its tail into the side of the Indominus rex, but the hybrid shrugged off the hit. It tried to bite down onto the back of the Ankylosaur, but its thick, plated armor protected it. The Indominus grabbed the Ankylosaur and attempted to flip it over, but sliced a gash into its hindleg, causing the animal to bellow in pain and fall to the ground.

As Zach tried to get the hatch open, the two brothers watched as the Indominus flipped over the Ankylosaurus and bit down on its head and decapitated it.

"We're safe in here, right?" Gray asked.

"Yeah. We're safe." Zach said, frightened.

Suddenly, the two way radio started buzzing. Zach and Gray were out of radio range.

"Zach." Gray said.

Zach looked up. The Indominus' eye stared back at him.

The Indominus grabbed the peddlesphere and spun it around so it could see the small creatures inside.

The Indominus smashed its middle claw into the glass, puncturing it. The animal then pulled down on the peddlesphere to get a better look what was inside.

The Indominus opened its jaws and Zach and Gray began screaming as the jaws closed around the peddlesphere.

The Indominus managed to puncture the glass with its teeth, allowing it to get a better grip. It began smashing the peddlesphere against the ground, shattering the back of the glass bubble.

Zach and Gray fell out of the peddlesphere onto the ground. Zach covered Gray with his body to protect them. The peddlesphere was smashed down on top of them, missing the boys by an inch.

"Go! Go!" Zach yelled.

The Indominus dropped the peddlesphere, smashing the remains of the glass bubble.

The boys ran as the Indominus roared at them.

"Gray, go!" Zach yelled as the boys entered a clearing. They began running through the clearing as the Indominus emerged from the trees.

"Oh, crap!" Gray yelled.

The boys found themselves at the edge of a cliff. A river flowed below them from a nearby waterfall.

Zach and Gray turned, the Indominus was getting closer.

"We're gonna have to jump." Zach said.

"I can't."

"Are you ready?" Zach asked. "One. Two."

Zach and Gray jumped off the cliff, narrowly avoiding the jaws of the Indominus rex.

Gray screamed as they fell into the river.

The Indominus looked over the edge of the cliff. It couldn't see the small creatures it was pursuing. Accepting its loss, the Indominus rex roared and went off in search of other prey.


	40. Chapter 40

Gray and Zach surfaced from the river, gasping for air.

They could hear the Indominus rex roaring off in the distance. They began swimming for shore.

Zach and Gray dragged themselves up onto the muddy bank. They were exhausted from their ordeal.

"You jumped." Zach said, and began laughing. Gray started laughing too. Zach wrapped an arm around his brother and embraced him.


	41. Chapter 41

A 1955 Series 1 Land Rover, drove through the Peddlesphere Valley and then came to a stop.

"Stay in the car." Owen said to Claire.

Owen stepped out of the Land Rover, brandishing his Marlin Model 336. He began walking towards an Apatosaurus that was laying on the ground. As he got closer, he noticed the animal's body was covered in slashes. Owen saw a single slash mark across the base of the Apatosaur's neck. This one was a mortal wound.

Owen kneeled down next to the wounded Apatosaurus.

"Hey. Hey." Owen whispered, trying to calm the Apatosaur.

Claire got out of the Land Rover and walked up to the Apatosaurus.

"Hey." Owen whispered again.

The Apatosaur groaned in pain.

"I know, I know." Owen continued whispering, and trying to soothe the animal. "That's all right. All right, girl."

Claire knelt down and placed her hand on the Apatosaur. It had been a long time since she had physically touched any of Jurassic World's dinosaurs. Claire suddenly remembered what Masrani had told her earlier in the chopper, about seeing enjoyment in an animal's eyes. Claire saw nothing but pain and despair in the Apatosaur's eyes.

The Apatosaurus lifted its head up suddenly, groaning.

"Okay. Okay. Okay, okay." Owen said, softly, trying to keep the animal calm.

Claire placed her hand back on the animal as it drew its last breaths.

A single tear rolled down Claire's cheek as the animal became still.

Owen looked off into the distance. He got up suddenly, holding his Marlin.

Owen and Claire walked over the crest of the hill and before them, five other Apatosaurs laid dead. Birds were scavenging the corpses.

Claire gasped in shock.

"It didn't eat 'em." Owen said. "It's killing for sport."


	42. Chapter 42

An M2A1 Halftrack drove off a landing craft onto a beach on Isla Nublar.

"Up the beach. Up the beach. Let's go!" A man ordered.

Vic Hoskins had called in operatives from the InGen Security Division to stop the Indominus rex.

"Units on standy, ready for go." A bearded contractor said to Hoskins.

"Good."

"They give you the green light yet?" The man asked.

"They will." Hoskins said. An InGen officer handed Hoskins a radio.

Barry, meanwhile, was spying on the M2A1 Halftrack and a M3 Scout Car driving InGen Security officers down the beach.

He pulled out a radio.

"Owen, we have a situation here." Barry said.

The radio just relayed static.

Barry swore in frustration.


	43. Chapter 43

The Land Rover headed through the forest and stopped upon finding the remains of the peddlesphere.

Owen shouldered his rifle and walked towards the peddlesphere. Pulling out his Camillus Mk. II knife, Owen extracted a tooth from the wrecked vehicle.

Claire stepped out, breathing heavily. She feared the worst.

"Oh, no, no, no. No!" Claire said, noticing an envelope on the ground.

Picking it up, she realized it was the envelope of money she had given to Zach and Gray.

"Hey." Owen said. "They made it out."

Claire turned and saw two sets of footprints leading away from the peddlesphere.

Owen and Claire followed the footprints to the edge of a cliff overlooking a river flowing from a waterfall.

"Oh, my God." Claire said. "They jumped."

"Brave kids." Owen said.

"Zach!" Claire suddenly shouted. "Gray!"

Owen began shushing her.

"Hey!" Clair said, annoyed. "I am not one of your damn animals."

"Listen." Owen said. "Those kids are still alive. But you and I will not be if you continue to scream like that."

"So..." Claire said, keeping her voice low. "You can pick up their scent, can't you? Uh, uh, track their footprints?"

"I was with the Navy, not the Navajo." Owen quipped.

"So then what should we do?" Claire asked. "What do you suggest we do?"

"You get back." Owen said. "I'll find them."

"No. We'll find them." Claire said firmly.

"You'll last two minutes in there." Owen said. "Less in those ridiculous shoes."

Claire then tied the bottom of her jacket together, rolled up her sleeves, and placed her hands on her hips.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Owen asked, confused.

"It means I am ready to go." Claire said.

"Okay." Owen said. "But let's get one thing straight. I'm in charge out here. You do everything I say exactly as I say it."

"Excuse me?" Claire said.

"Just relax." Owen said. "Just like taking a stroll through the woods. Sixty-five million years ago."

Owen got his Marlin Model 336 ready. The Indominus rex could still be close.

Owen motioned for Claire to go and she began walking. Owen stopped and examined a footprint left by the Indominus rex.


	44. Chapter 44

Gray ran towards a white Jurassic World hardhat.

He was breathing heavily. Gray picked up the hat, and examined it. There was a large gash in the top of the hat, and bloodstains and grime all over it.

Zach took the hat away from Gray and looked around. He was hoping that whatever did this was not still around.

Zach and Gray noticed by a tree ahead of them, an employee golf cart was lying by a tree. It looked like it had been tossed over there.

"Stay here." Zach said, but Gray followed closely behind his older brother.

The two examined the golf cart, which was pretty beat up.

Zach looked up and noticed something strange ahead among the foliage.

It appeared to be a concrete wall with two large wooden doors.

Zach and Gray walked up a set of steps that were slowly being reclaimed by the jungle.

Zach saw a Tyrannosaurus rex skeleton carved into the wall above the doors.

This had to have been the original Visitor's Center from the failed Jurassic Park.

Zach and Gray pushed open the doors and stepped into what was once the main lobby, now overgrown with plantlife.

"Wow." Zach said breathlessly.

As the walked into the lobby, Zach noticed a pile of fossil bones scattered among the floor.

He picked up a bone. He needed something to wrap around it to make a torch.

Looking at what remained of the floor, Zach saw a banner laying on the ground.

Wiping away the dirt, the words "Ruled" were visible in red letters.

"You still have those matches?" Zach asked.

Gray handed Zach a small box of waterproof matches from his belt bag.

"Here you go."

Zach and Gray continued to explore the ruins of the Visitor's Center.

They examined a barely visible mural of Parasaurolophus. They continued along the wall, and Zach wiped the dirt off a Velociraptor depicted on the mural.

Zach continued onward, but Gray was fixated on it.

"Gray" Zach called out.

Gray flinched, and hurried over to his brother.

Zach and Gray entered a parking garage.

Gray walked over to a shelf and picked up a pair of night-vision glasses. He never saw anything like them before, but they were pretty old.

Gray saw his brother examining the old red and tan cars sitting in the garage, and joined him.

"1933 MG KN Magnette." Gray said, identifying the vehicle. "Sand beige."

"You remember when we fixed up Grandpa's old Chevy coupe, right?" Zach asked.

"Yeah."


	45. Chapter 45

Main Street was completely crowded with the majority of Jurassic World's visitors.

Back in the control room, everyone was trying to figure out what the Indominus rex was doing.

"Every time it kills, it moves further south." Lowery said. "It's headed right for the park."

"Now, why would she come here?" Masrani asked.

"It can sense thermal radiation." Vivian explained. "Our emergency procedures just put all the warm bodies in one place."

The elevator dinged, and Vic Hoskins stepped out.

The guard attempted to stop Hoskins, but he held out his ID badge.

"InGen." Hoskins said, not even looking at the guard. "Hoskins."

"I know who you are." Masrani said.

"Then you know why I'm here." Hoskins said. "I've been working for two years on an application for those Raptors. They can hunt and kill that creature."

"Your program was to test their intelligence." Masrani said.

"Yeah, it was." Hoskins said. "And we did. And in the process, we learned something. They follow orders. You see, the solution to your crisis is standing right in front of you."

"Let me be as clear as I can." Masrani said. "No Velociraptors are going to be set loose on this island."

"Oh, shit." Hoskins chuckled. "You're, you're out of your mind. What are you gonna do with all these people? You got twenty thousand people here. What are you gonna do? They have no place to go. That thing is a killing machine. And it will not stop."

"Okay. I intend to personally look into your project to determine its viability within the moral principles of this company." Masrani said.

Lowery nodded in agreement.

"Okay, boss." Hoskins said. "What's your next move?"


	46. Chapter 46

A couple ACU troopers finished bolting a Browning M2 machine gun on a pintle mount to the Sikorsky H-34.

Masrani stepped out onto the helipad, rolling up his sleeves.

"Sir, I cannot get ahold of your instructor." Vivian said.

"Never mind." Masrani said. "He's likely caught up in the evacuation."

"And you're sure there's nobody else who can fly a helicopter?" Vivian asked.

"We don't need anyone else." Masrani said.

Masrani stepped into the Sikorsky. He was joined with two ACU troopers. One as a co-pilot and the other as the gunner.

The helicopter took off in search for the Indominus rex.


	47. Chapter 47

Zach and Gray pulled out the battery from the golf cart to put in the Magnette.

There was rustling in the distance.

"You think it's out there?" Zach asked. He noticed the frightened look on Gray's face.

"I mean, I know for a fact it is definitely not out there." Zach said. "All right? We're safe. Here. Go take this."

Zach handed Gray the battery.

"You're stronger than me."

Zach began repairs on the Magnette, while Gray gathered airtight containers of gasoline. InGen apparently made sure that all their resources were able to last.

Zach finished tightening several working in the hood.

"All right." He said. "Turn it over."

Gray started up the Magnette, and with a bit of rumbling, began running.

The repairs didn't get it up to basic standards, but just enough to get the Magnette to run temporarily.

Zach closed the hood and headed over to the driver's side, Gray moving over.

"I thought you failed your driver's test." Gray said.

"No." Zach said. "Only the driving part."

Zach shifted into gear and drove the Magnette down a trail.


	48. Chapter 48

Off in the distance, Owen and Claire heard an engine running.

They followed the source of the sound and came upon the parking garage.

"This one of theirs?" Owen asked, picking up a jacket.

"Yeah." Claire said. "That road goes straight back to the park."

Owen meanwhile was fumbling around with the other abandoned Magnette.

"How'd they even get one of these things started?"

Owen rummaged around the shelves and found empty containers. Owen went to open the hood of the Magnette when all of a sudden, there was rumbling outside.

Claire ran behind Owen.

"Oh, God."

Claire and Owen sat and hid in front of the Magnette.

Owen peered around the side of the car. His Marlin Model 336 was lying against the Magnette.

Owen was about to go around to get to it when the Indominus' foot stepped down outside the entrance of the garage.

Owen motioned for Claire to stay quiet. The Indominus stuck it's head into the parking garage, sniffing the air.

The Indominus began to rock the Magnette with its head trying to get the thing it smelled to come out of hiding. Owen and Claire remained motionless.

The Indominus, assuming there was nothing of interest, pulled out of the garage and left.

Owen went over to grab his Marlin and sat back in front of the Magnette.

Owen nodded to Claire, signifying that the Indominus left.

Suddenly, the Indominus' head came crashing through the roof. The animal roared. Claire fled through a doorway. Owen followed behind her, narrowly avoiding being crushed by the Magnette.

The two ran through the lobby of the Visitor's Center and out the main entrance.

Owen reached his hand out for Claire to grab, but she ran right past him.

The Indominus smashed its way into the lobby, demolishing a section of stairway and balcony.

Suddenly, a helicopter roared from above, and the Indominus followed, curiously.


	49. Chapter 49

"Lowery. We found her." Claire said from a radio. "South of the Peddlesphere Valley, between the old park and the aviary."

"Wait. Are you following the dinosaur?" Lowery asked.

"Yes. Get ACU out here." Claire said. "Real guns this time."

"ACU is airborne." Lowery said. "They took the helicopter."

"Who's flying it?"


	50. Chapter 50

"Did you boys serve in the armed forces?" Masrani asked the ACU troopers.

"Korea, sir." The ACU trooper said.

"Did your general ever fly into battle with you?" Masrani asked, jokingly.

Masrani and the trooper looked at the gunner who had a look of fear on his face. He obviously did not like flying.

The Sikorsky shook and Masrani attempted to stabilize.

Oh...got it. Got it." Masrani said.

"We have eyes on the target south of the aviary." A woman said over the radio. "Proceed and engage."

"Come on. Look alive, boys." Masrani said. "Look alive!"

Claire and Owen ran out of the forest to a cliff edge overlooking a valley.

In the distance was a large glasses dome. It was the Jurassic World aviary.

The helicopter was flying towards it.

"Ten o'clock!" The ACU gunner said. "By the birdcage!"

The Indominus roared at the helicopter as it began running away.

The ACU gunner jumped onto the Browning M2 and began firing at the Indominus rex. However, the Indominus ran into the thickness of the trees, and the bullets missed their mark.

The gunner continued firing at the Indominus as it smashed its way through the glass dome.


	51. Chapter 51

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Lowery repeated nervously. "No, no, no! No!"

"Looks like the fox got in the henhouse." Hoskins said.

The Indominus roared at the resident Pteranodons and Dimorphodons. The Pterosaurs squawked in fear of the creature.

The Pterosaurs took off into the air, and escaped out of the hole in the aviary. The Indominus attempted to snatch of the Pteranodons but it escaped in the nick of time.

"Pull up! Pull up!" The gunner said as the Pteranodons flew straight for the Sikorsky. "Up, up, up, up!"

The gunner began firing at the Pteranodons as the smacked into the helicopter.

The helicopter lurched, and the gunner fell out from the side of the chopper. He hung from the handle of the Browning M2 before he was snatched away by a Pteranodon.

Another Pteranodon flew straight through the windshield, impaling the ACU trooper.

Three Pteranodons began attacking the helicopter.

Masrani attempted to keep the Sikorsky stabilized, but the Pteranodons attack was merciless.

The helicopter began to plummet.

Witnessing the scene before her, Claire gasped.

The helicopter fell into the aviary, smashing another hole into it before plummeting to the ground. The helicopter exploded into a fireball, frightening off the remaining Pterosaurs and the Indominus which ran off, roaring.

"We have a breach in the aviary." Vivian said, in tears.

Owen and Claire watched as the entire population of Pteranodons and Dimorphodons escaped from the aviary.

"The trees. The trees." Owen said. "Go! Go!"

Owen and Claire ran back to the safety of the forest.

Owen pulled Claire to the ground as a Pteranodon swooped over them.


	52. Chapter 52

Zach and Gray drove down a road, busting through a rusted gate.

The boys laughed from the thrill.

"Okay. That's it." Zach said. "We're safe now."

Gray heard a strange noise and looked over his shoulder. A flock of Pteranodons were flying overhead.

"Go! Go! Go! Go! Go!" Gray ushered.

"Shit!" Zach said.

Zach shifted gears and slammed on the pedal.

"Hurry up!" Gray said. "Go!"

Two Jurassic World security guards were stationed at a wall overlooking the forested area.

The guards saw the Magnette speeding down the road towards, with two boys yelling for help and honking the horn.

"That's a first." One of the guards said.

"Open the gate!" Gray screamed.

"Open the gate!" Zach yelled.

"Let us in!" Gray screamed.

Suddenly there was a screeching sound. The two guards looked up to see the flock of Pterosaurs coming from the mountains, over the trees.


	53. Chapter 53

Owen and Claire rushed out of the jungle onto one of the main roads in Jurassic World.

"Attention, aviary employees." A man on a PA system said. "There has been a containment breach."

Claire rushed to a telephone box to call Zara.

Meanwhile, Jurassic World employees where frantically rushing, trying to prepare for the impending Pterosaur flock.

"Zara." Claire said.

"Claire, we spotted the boys on surveillance." Zara said. "They're approaching the west gate. I'm headed there now."

"Okay. Okay." Claire said. "Stay right there. I'm on my way. Stay right there."

"Hey." Owen said, sitting on a Kettenkrad car. "Get on."

Claire sat inside the backseat of the Kettenkrad and the two sped off.


	54. Chapter 54

Meanwhile, on Main Street, the guests were being aided by park staff. They had been waiting for instructions for the past two hours. Several restaurants and some attractions around the proximity of Main Street opened up to allow visitors to pass the time.

"Ladies and gentlemen, due to a containment anomaly, all guests must take shelter immediately." A woman on the PA system said. "Ladies and gentlemen, due to a containment anomaly, all guests must take shelter immediately."

Despite the roar of the massive crowd, several visitors stood up, hearing a strange screeching sound.

The flock of Pteranodons and Dimorphodons suddenly approached over the Innovation Center. A siren began blaring.

The massive crowd began stampeding and screaming, looking for somewhere to hide. Park employees were completely overwhelmed.

A Pteranodon slammed into a group of guests, knocking them to the ground. A second Pteranodon attempted to pick up a visitor, but the man proved too much and the Pteranodon dropped him.

A visitor grabbed his margaritas from a table and ran inside a restaurant as a Dimorphodon began screeching at the guests.

A second Dimorphodon flew into another restaurant, eating the food off a grilling table. Patrons fled the restaurant.

A third Dimorphodon slammed a park ranger to the ground and bit down on the man's wrist.

Several visitors were knocked to the ground by the Pterosaurs, one Pteranodon tackled a man to the ground.

The control room watched the chaos unfold. Visitors scrambled into buildings, under tables, anything that provided shelter from the attacking animals.

As the Pterosaurs attacked the petting zoo, a juvenile Triceratops was dropped the ground, though it managed to escape unarmed.

Park rangers and frightened parents attempted to get the children to safety.

Owen and Claire arrived to the scene. Several ACU troopers, park rangers, and security guards, armed with cattle prod sticks, cattle prod guns, and DeLisle carbines and Remington Model 8 rifles, both customized to function as tranquilizers, rushed into action.

"Use liquid tranquilizers." A man on the PA system said. "Do not fire live ammunition. I repeat do not fire live ammunition."

A Jurassic World security guard, armed with a Luger P08 Artillery model, customized as a tranq pistol, handed Owen a DeLisle Carbine.

Owen, Claire and the security force rushed to Main Street.

Vic Hoskins, meanwhile, walked onto the helipad and watched the attack unfold. He smiled. Everything was according to plan.


	55. Chapter 55

Zara tried to keep up with Zach and Gray who were trying to get through the panicking crowd.

"Stop running!" She yelled.

Zach and Gray tried to avoid the swooping Pterosaurs. They found themselves in the center of the chaos, and looked for a way to escape.

Gray attempted to run, but Zach pulled him back, causing Gray to narrowly avoid the snapping jaws of a Dimorphodon.

"Don't just stand there!" Zara yelled.

Suddenly, a Pteranodon snatched her off the ground and took off.

Gray and Zach looked on in horror as the screaming Zara was tossed around between Pteranodons.

One of the Pteranodons dropped Zara and she fell, screaming, into the lagoon.

She attempted to surface, but was snatched by a Pteranodon. The Pteranodon began tossing her around in the water.

Zach and Gray continued to watch, helplessly.

The Pteranodon attempted to take off with Zara when suddenly, the Mosasaurus lunged out of the water, the Pteranodon, and Zara in its mouth.

The Mosasaurus snapped its jaws on the Pteranodon which gave a feeble squawk, and the Mosasaurus fell back into the lagoon.

"Go, get inside." Zach said to Gray. "Now."

Owen, along with a dozen security guards, began firing their DeLisle Carbines and Remington Model 8 rifles at the Pterosaurs. The animals, dazed by the tranquilizers, began to plummet to the ground.

Claire climbed onto a toppled hot dog trolley.

"Zach!" Claire began to yell. "Gray!"

"Aunt Claire!" Zach yelled.

"Go! Go!" Gray yelled.

"Claire!" Zach yelled.

"No! Hold-" Owen began to say.

Suddenly, a Dimorphodon tackled Owen to the ground.

Zach and Gray tried to flee from a tranquilized Pteranodon that began to fall from the air. The boys tried to back away as the Pteranodon slid to a halt within inches of Gray.

Owen attempted to fend off the enraged Dimorphodon, trying to keep its snapping jaws from reaching his head.

Claire took Owen's DeLisle carbine and smacked it in the head with the butt of the rifle. The Dimorphodon yipped as it fell to the ground. Claire shot at the Dimorphodon, putting three darts into it.

"Is that Aunt Claire?" Zach asked.

Claire helped Owen from the ground. Owen then took Claire and kissed her on the lips.

Claire and Owen looked over to see Zach and Gray watching.

"It's them." Claire said. "Zach! Gray! Oh, my God! Thank God. Thank God. What happened? What is this? Are you okay? Where did you go? Why didn't you come back? I was so worried about you."

"Who's that?" Zach asked.

Claire looked back at Owen.

"We work together." Claire said.

"Hey." Owen said. "We gotta go."

"Okay. Come on." Claire said to her nephews. "Come on, come on."


	56. Chapter 56

Hoskins and a group of men exited the elevator and began to enter the control room.

"Hey, hey." The guard said. "You can't just be walking in-"

"Simon Masrani's death was a tragedy." Hoskins said to the employees sitting at their work station.

The men began ordering the employees to leave their work stations.

"The new mission is to prevent further loss of life." Hoskins continued.

"Uh, who are these guys?" Lowery asked.

"I'm glad you asked." Hoskins said. "You're all relieved of duty. There's a new team on the ground."


	57. Chapter 57

An olive drab Piasecki HUP Retriever with an InGen logo on the side flew towards Isla Nublar. The helicopter carried several men.

One of the men spotted a lone Dimorphodon flying alongside the helicopter. The man took aim with his Browning Automatic Rifle and shot the Pterosaur down.

The man and some of his men laughed.


	58. Chapter 58

Owen, Claire, Zach, and Gray followed several people down a path towards the hotel.

Claire pulled out a radio.

"Lowery, I'm on my way back to you." Claire said.

"That's a bad idea." Lowery said, speaking softly.

"The board assigned emergency ops to InGen's private security division." Lowery explained. "This guy Hoskins is in charge. And he has this insane plan to use the Raptors to hunt the Indominus."

"What do you mean, "use the Raptors"?" Claire asked.

"Son of a bitch!" Owen said, realizing what was going on.

The Piasecki flew overhead the group.

"You shouldn't say "bitch"." Gray said.

"Take the kids." Owen said to Claire. "Get 'em someplace safe."

Behind them, there was pounding coming from a large, metal door.

The group backed away towards a 1955 Series 1 Land Rover as the doors were pushed open and a massive crowd, ran screaming down the path. A Pteranodon perched on a Spinosaurus skeleton squawked at them.

"Drive." Claire said to Owen.

Owen put the Land Rover in reverse, trying to avoid being trapped by the crowd.

"You got it." Zach said. "You got this."

"Go!" Gray screamed. "Go faster!"

"Drive!" Zach yelled.

"Go!" Gray repeated.

Owen backed the Land Rover into a corner, allowing the frightened visitors to flee to safety.

"This does not feel safe." Zach said.

"Can we stay with you?" Gray asked.

"I am never leaving you as long as you live." Claire said.

"No, no, him." Zach and Gray said, pointing to Owen.

Owen and Claire looked at each other.

"Yeah. Definitely him." Gray said.


	59. Chapter 59

Later that night, the InGen Security operatives began to prepare the Velociraptors.

Weapons laid on a table in a small hut. Vehicles were scattered all around the Velociraptor paddock.

Owen inspected the Velociraptors, placed in their restraints. The InGen security operatives began attaching large CCTV cameras attached to mounts worn on their backs.

The cameras were large and bulky, and the Velociraptors did not particularly enjoy being forced to wear them.

Hoskins looked at a television set that relayed the footage back.

"Hey. Right here." Hoskins said to Delta, snapping his fingers. "Right here."

"She looks at what she wants." Barry explained. "Usually what she wants to eat."

The sound of an engine was growing nearer to the paddock, and Hoskins turned to see a Land Rover approaching.

Owen and Claire got out of the vehicle.

"The mother hen has finally arrived." Hoskins said to Owen, approaching him.

Owen punched Hoskins in the face.

Zach and Gray watched in surprise.

"Get the hell out of here and stay away from my animals." Owen warned.

"Hoskins you wanted this to happen, you son of a bitch." Claire said.

"Oh, Jesus." Hoskins scoffed. "How many more people have to die before this mission starts to make sense to you?"

"It's not a mission." Barry said. "It's a field test."

"This is an InGen situation now." Hoskins said. "Okay, there are gonna be cruise ships that show up here at first light. Everybody's gonna get off this island. You're gonna watch a news story tomorrow about how you all saved lives. No, no, no. Better yet, how your animals saved lives."

Owen looked to Barry for his opinion.

"They have never been out of containment." Barry said. "It's crazy."

"Let's move it out!" Hoskins shouted.

"Let's go!" One of the operatives said to his comrades.

"This is happening." Hoskins said to Owen. "With or without you."


	60. Chapter 60

Owen went over the operation with the InGen Security operatives. He pointed at a point on a table map of Isla Nublar.

"We know that she is in sector five." Owen explained. "This is a game we call hide-and-seek. It's a scent drill. We've done it about a thousand times with these animals. When they get on target, and they will get on target, wait to engage. Velociraptors are pack hunters. They like to herd the animal into a kill zone. That's when we take our shot. Get a clear shot, wait on my command, and give her everything you got. We got one good target, gentlemen. Do not shoot my Raptors. Please."

Afterwards, Owen walked over to the Velociraptors, trying to calm them down.

"Easy, Blue." Owen said, consoling his favorite. "Easy. Attagirl. You don't scare me."

"Owen." Gray said. "Are they safe?"

"No, they're not." Owen said forwardly.

"What are their names?" Zach asked.

"Well, you got Charlie, there's Easy, here is Dog, and this one's called Blue." Owen said, pointing to each of the Velociraptors. "She's the beta."

"Who's the alpha?" Gray asked.

"You're looking at him, kid." Owen said.

Gray smiled. He thought Owen was awesome.


	61. Chapter 61

Claire opened the doors to the back of an M152 truck.

"See?" Claire said. "Totally safe. All right. Get in. Come on. Get in there."

Gray and Zach climbed into the back of the M152 and sat down.

"If you need me, I'll be right up front." Claire said. "Just open that window. Okay?"

The boys nodded and Claire shut the doors of the truck.

Claire walked around the truck, removing her jacket, revealing a purple top.

She climbed into the M152.

Gray could faintly hear a Velociraptor growl.

"Um...Nothing's getting in here, right?" Gray asked.

"Hey." Zach said. "Do you remember that ghost at the old house? Do you remember? The one in the garage? I protected you, right?"

"You made a battle axe out of a stick and a tupperware lid." Gray said.

"Yeah." Zach said. "See, nothing's gonna get you while I'm around. Okay?"

"But you're not always gonna be around." Gray said.

"Yeah, well..." Zach said. "Hey. We're brothers, okay? And we'll always be brothers, and we'll always come back to one another. No matter what."

"No matter what." Gray said.

"No matter what." Zach said, again.

Zach hugged his younger brother.


	62. Chapter 62

Owen pulled open a burlap cloth, revealing the piece of the Indominus' flesh.

He held it up to each of the kennels, allowing the Velociraptors to acquire the scent. Owen pressed his clicker each time.

Back in the control room, Hoskins looked at a surveillance monitor, showing the events.

"Awesome." Hoskins said.

The InGen Security operatives loaded up into the M2A1 halftrack, Barry hopped onto a Kettenkrad, and Owen sat on his 1955 BMW R26.

Owen looked at Barry, who nodded. Owen then paused, exhaled, and looked at Leon, nodding.

Leon pressed a switch at a control panel. The kennel doors flew open, and the Velociraptors burst out and sped off into the jungle, growling.

The four Velociraptors ran through the jungle, swerving around trees, and leaping over fallen trunks.

Owen followed behind, with Barry and the operatives bringing up the rear.

Owen soon began to ride his motorcycle among his Velociraptors. He glanced at Blue. Neither her nor her sisters paid him any attention, they were completely focused on following the scent trail.

Claire watched the events through a small television monitor set up in the truck.

"Your boyfriend's a badass." Zach said.

Claire smiled, blushing faintly.


	63. Chapter 63

The Velociraptors continued their pursuit.

Owen, Barry, and the halftrack sped through the dark jungle.

"Imagine if we had these puppies in the Pusan Perimeter." Hoskins said to Lowery. Lowery looked at him in disbelief.

"You recording this thing?" Hoskins asked one of the operatives.

The man nodded. Hoskins took Lowery's soda cup and sipped from it. Lowery could not believe the nerve of this guy.

"They're slowing down." Barry said.

"They got something." Owen said, speaking into a radio attached to his vest.

The convoy slowed to a halt as the Velociraptors scanned the jungle foliage in front of them.

The InGen security operatives unloaded from the halftrack and took up positions. One of the operatives mounted his Browning M1919 from the top of the halftrack.

"You know what?" Claire asked. "No, no, no. You guys are not gonna watch this."

"No, no, no!" Zach said. "Wait!"

Claire closed the window.

"Keep the window closed."


	64. Chapter 64

Barry, armed with a Winchester Model 1912 Trench Gun, crouched next to Owen, who readied his Marlin.

Something roared in the distance. Charlie screeched in response. The Indominus roared back.

Two operatives aimed their M1 Carbine and M1 Garand.

The Indominus rex emerged from the thick jungle. It approached the Velociraptors who remained cautious.

The Indominus grunted at the Velociraptors. Blue barked in response. The Indominus snarled and Blue barked back.

"Something's wrong." Barry said, softly. "They're communicating."

The Indominus and Blue continued their vocalizations.

"I know why they wouldn't tell us what its made of." Owen realized.

"Why?" Barry asked.

"That thing's part Raptor."

The Velociraptors turned and stared at the squad, snarling.


	65. Chapter 65

"What's taking them so long?" Hoskins said, impatiently. "Light it up!"

"Engage!" An operative ordered. He began firing his M1 Garand. The operatives at his sides fired their L1A1 and M3 Grease Gun at the Indominus.

The others fired their weapons as well as the Velociraptors escaped into the bushes.

The Indominus fled into the jungle, trying to escape the gunfire.

An operative shouldered an M1 Carl Gustav and fired at the Indominus. The shot missed, and exploded at the ground, knocking the Indominus down.

"Oh, my God." Claire whispered.

The Indominus got back to its feet and took off, roaring.

Owen, Barry, and the operatives continued firing their weapons at the Indominus.

Owen shouldered his Marlin, walking slowly.

"Watch your six." Owen warned. "Raptors got a new alpha."

Owen, Barry, and the operatives slowly crept through the dark jungle.

An operative armed with an L1A1 never heard nor saw the Velociraptor speed past him in in the foliage.


	66. Chapter 66

The group soon found themselves in a mass of tall grass.

An operative armed with an M1 Thompson submachine gun heard a branch crack and turned. A Velociraptor pounced the man.

Soon the Velociraptors began ambushing the men left to right.

The operatives fired their weapons wildly. Two operatives, one armed with a Remington 11-48 and another with an Ithaca 37 Deer Slayer Police Special, tried to fire directly at the Velociraptors, but the animals were too fast to put a bead on.

One operative fired his M3 Grease Gun at a Velociraptor, but the animal ran into the bushes, a second Velociraptor lunged out of the corner of his eye.

Another operative was pounced by a Velociraptor.

A second screamed as a third man was dragged to his death by a Velociraptor.

Owen crept through the grass.

He suddenly heard crunching and growling. Nearby, a tail wagged.

Charlie lifted her head up and looked at Owen, curiously. Owen cautiously lowered his rifle, hoping to reestablish his status with Charlie.

Suddenly, an InGen Security operative fired his Carl Gustav M1, killing Charlie instantly.

Owen was thrown back from the blast.

"Chase, clear out!" An operative said. "Go, go!"

"Hurry!" A second man yelled.

Barry sprinted through the jungle, brandishing his Smith & Wesson Model 27. There was sporadic gunfire and Velociraptor snarls all around him.

Barry leaned against a log, back at the initial firing area.

The surviving operatives clamored into the M2A1 halftrack. Another operative jumped onto the Kettenkrad car and fled the area.

"Fall back!" The operative yelled.

Barry ran for another log and climbed inside as Blue jumped onto it.

Barry watched as Blue tried to dig her way to him.

Barry screamed.


	67. Chapter 67

Owen hopped onto his BMW R26. He saw Blue trying to dig her way through the log to get to Barry.

"No! Blue!" Barry yelled.

Blue stopped and peered into the hole she created.

Owen began revving up his motorcycle, trying to get the Velociraptor's attention.

Blue looked at Owen, narrowing her eyes and snarling.

Owen whistled, and began speeding through the jungle.

Blue leapt off the log to pursuer her trainer.

Barry meanwhile, sighed a breath of relief.


	68. Chapter 68

"Oh, my God." Claire said softly. She was watching Blue pursuing Owen on the small television monitor.

"Is everybody dead?" Gray asked.

"Uh...No, no, no. No." Claire said, swiftly. "Everyone is fine."

"Don't lie to him." Zach said.

"He's scared!" Claire said. "It's okay to lie when people are scared."

"I want to go home." Gray said.

"Oh, sweetheart, you will, okay?" Claire said. "I promise. Tomorrow you will be home, and your mother will never let me see you again."

Suddenly, a bloodied hand slammed against the M152 truck's window. Horrified, Claire screamed.

"Get out of here!" An InGen Security operative said. "Go!"

The man left, leaving a bloody handprint on the window.

The operative ran to the back of the M152 and pulled open the door.

"They're coming!" The man yelled, desperately trying to climb in.

Suddenly, Dog leapt onto the operative, mauling him.

Claire sped off, Dog and the operative falling off the truck.

Gray and Zach watched in horror as the man was killed by the Velociraptor.

"Just hold on back there!" Claire yelled, as she drove the truck down a road towards Main Street.

Suddenly, Easy smashed through the window of the M152. Claire screamed, trying to avoid the snapping jaws of the Velociraptor.

Slipping, Easy fell off the truck and onto the road.

Dog joined up with Easy and the two pursued the truck.

Claire watched through the rear-view mirror as Easy was gaining distance.

Claire opened the door of the truck, and Easy was knocked out of the way.

Zach and Gray watched as Dog was quickly gaining on them.

Gray spotted a cattle prod stick and grabbed it.

Zach fumbled around with the weapon.

"Turn it on!" Gray yelled.

"I don't know how!" Zach said.

Dog jumped into the back of the M152 and was trying to climb in.

Zach flipped a switch and jabbed the cattle prod stick into Dog, shocking her. Twitching, Dog fell off the truck and landed on the road, her body camera smashing into pieces.

"Are you boys okay?" Claire asked.

"Hey. Did you see that?" Zach asked.

"I can't wait to tell mom!" Gray said, excitedly.

"Oh, please, no." Claire said. "Do not tell your mother about that, ever."

A motorcycle roared as Owen drove up to the M152 truck.

"Owen!" Zach and Gray yelled. "Yeah!"

Owen rode up to the driver's side of the M152.

"We gotta get indoors." Owen said to Claire. "Follow me."

Claire grabbed the two way radio.

"Lowery, we're headed your way." She said. "Call in a chopper."

As the M152 drove down the road, Dog and Easy stopped, hearing the Indominus roaring in the distance. The two Velociraptors ran off into the bushes.


	69. Chapter 69

Back in the Hammond Creation Lab, Wu was organizing the emergency procedures for the labs.

"Everything must be accounted for." Wu said. "I want all backup generators readied."

Wu grabbed a key hanging from his neck, and unlocked a door in the lab. Suddenly, a phone rang on the wall next to him.

"Where have you been?" Wu asked.

"Change of plans." Hoskins said. "Mission took a jog to the left. I'm taking everything off-site."

"The embryos are safe here." Wu said. "They can live up to eight weeks on the generators."

"No, no. You...you listen." Hoskins said. "Park's gonna be Chapter 11 by morning. Okay? Our little side project's about to get a shot in the arm. I don't want a bunch of lawyers messing around with something they don't understand. Get it?"

Wu was speechless. He had never expected the park would be shut down permanently. Closed temporarily, sure. Wu figured Hoskins was bluffing. But he did not want to take that chance. His work was too important to lose.

"Hey. I'm gonna take that as a yes." Hoskins said.


	70. Chapter 70

At the East end of Main Street, the hotels were crammed with injured guests and employees. The monorail was evacuating visitors every forty five minutes.

"Is this what you had in mind?" Lowery asked the InGen Security operatives in the control room.

He did not receive an answer. Lowery turned to see the men packing their equipment.

"Okay people, we have an extraction point at the East dock." An operative said.

"Hey." Lowery said to Vivian.

"They said we had to evacuate." She explained. "There's a boat. You coming?"

Lowery looked at the telescreens. Claire was still driving towards Main Street.

"Someone has to stay behind." Lowery said, standing up.

Lowery approached Vivian to kiss her.

"Oh. No. I...I have a boyfriend." Vivian said, stopping Lowery.

"Yeah, but I didn't know that you were...actually together." Lowery said.

"We are." Vivian said.

"That's cool." Lowery said. "I just...you've never, like...You don't mention him, ever."

"No. I'm at work." Vivian said.

"Oh, I know. Yeah." Lowery said. "Well..."

Lowery awkwardly hugged Vivian.

"Yeah. Okay." She said. "Great."

"Great."

"Okay." Vivian said.

"Okay." Lowery said.

"You gonna be okay?" Vivian asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay. Bye." Vivian said. She walked towards the elevator, the InGen operatives waiting for her.


	71. Chapter 71

Wu waited in the Piasecki HUP Retriever as the last remaining items were packaged in the helicopter.

The bearded operative walked up to Wu.

"Where's Hoskins?" Wu asked, over the roar of the helicopter.

"He's sending you and the assets to a secure location." The man explained.

"But our deal is still intact?" Wu asked.

"Don't worry. You'll be well taken care of." The man said. "Let's go!"

The man got into the helicopter with Wu. The Piasecki flew off the island towards a location unknown.


	72. Chapter 72

Claire and Owen drove through an opened gate into the abandoned Main Street. The recorded PA system was still playing.

"Come on." Claire said, beckoning Zach and Gray. "Come on, Come on. Go inside, okay?"

Owen, Claire, Zach, and Gray rushed up the steps into the Innovation Center.

"Control room." Claire said, pointing to the end of the hallway. "That way!"

The group ran through the hallway in the Hammond Creation Lab, but slowed when they heard noises.

The door in Wu's office was opened, revealing another room.

"They evacuated the lab." Claire said.

The group walked into the room. There was a projector playing slides, showing off various hybrid dinosaurs.

On a shelf were several terrariums.

The survivors looked at the strange inhabitants of the terrariums. One tank had a feathered lizard. Another contained a pair of axolotls with fish fins. A third terrarium had a chameleon that was grasping flies from a bowl with its front leg. A fourth contained a two-headed snake which Claire stared nervously at.

Suddenly there was clattering behind the group. They turned to see some InGen Security operatives packing away items into containers.

"What are you doing?" Claire asked.

"I'm afraid that's above your pay grade, honey." Hoskins said.

The operatives carried the items out of Wu's lab.

"Where's Henry?" Claire asked.

"Dr. Wu, he works for us." Hoskins said.

"That's not a real dinosaur." Gray said, looking at the projector slide of the Indominus rex.

"No, it ain't kid." Hoskins said. "But somebody's gotta make sure that this company has a future. Imagine that one: a fraction of the size, deadly, intelligent. able to hide from the most advanced military technology. A living weapon unlike anything we've ever seen. You see, millions of years of evolution...what'd we learn? Nature is the gift-"

Suddenly, Dog leapt into the room, snarling at Hoskins.

"Oh, shit!" Hoskins yelled in fear.

Dog approached Hoskins, growling.

"Easy." Hoskins said. "Easy, boy. Easy"

Hoskins put his hand up, trying to mimic Owen's training.

"Hey. Hey. We're...we're on the same side, right? Right?" Hoskins said, putting his hand up slowly. "Easy. Easy. I'm on your side."

Suddenly, Dog lunged and snapped down on Hoskins hand.

Hoskins screamed out in pain.

Owen and the other ran out of Wu's private lab. Dog pounced on Hoskins and proceeded to maul him, blood splattering on a window.


	73. Chapter 73

The survivors rushed out into a hallway.

"No, boys. Boys, this way." Claire said, hurriedly. "Come on. Come on."

The proceeded down the hallway in the Creation Lab when suddenly Dog burst from a window, falling to the floor.

The group ran down the long hallway of the Innovation Center, Dog in swift pursuit.

Gray pressed a button on the Elaphrosaurus display to activate the animatronic.

The Elaphrosaurus flared its frill and snarled, getting the attention of Dog.

The survivors rushed out of the Innovation Center as Dog attacked the animatronic.

They ran down the steps and suddenly stopped.

Blue leapt out in front of them, snarling. Dog burst out of the doors of the Innovation Center. Easy came up the other side, shrieking.

Claire, Owen, Zach, and Gray were surrounded.

"That's how it is, huh?" Owen asked.

The Velociraptors crept closer.

Owen gently dropped his Marlin Model 336. Blue stared at Owen and chittered.

He slowly reached for the straps to the body camera that was still attached to Blue.

Blue snapped at Owen, but he did not flinch.

"Easy." Owen said. "Easy."

Owen loosened the straps on the harness and the body camera fell to the ground, shattering.

"That's it." Owen said.

Suddenly there was a loud roar. Blue turned around.

The Indominus rex came around behind a building, growling.


	74. Chapter 74

The Indominus approached the humans and the Velociraptors and bellowed.

Blue turned to Owen. She knew that he was her alpha. He had raised her ever since she was a hatchling.

Blue turned and snarled at the Indominus. The Indominus roared back, swiping Blue and sending her flying into the wall of a restaurant.

The Indominus turned to the humans. Dog and Easy snarled.

Owen whistled, and the two Velociraptors lunged at the Indominus and began to attack.

As the hybrid was distracted, the survivors ran for a building, trying to seek shelter.

Claire ushured Zach and Gray into a gift shop stall.

Owen, picked up his Marlin and began firing at the Indominus, taking extra care to not hit his Velociraptors.

Owen quickly crouched behind a sculpture of amber, reloading his rifle.

"Twenty-four. Fifteen." Gray whispered to himself, counting the teeth on the dinosaurs. "We need more."

"More what?" Claire asked, bewildered.

"Teeth." Gray said. "We need more teeth."

Claire, suddenly had an idea. She rushed to a first aid kit and grabbed a road torch.

"Okay, so...you just wait here." Claire said to her nephews. Owen continued firing at the Indominus. "It's gonna be fine."

Owen watched Claire run towards the T. Rex Kingdom.

Easy charged and pounced on the Indominus. Owen continued firing at the Indominus, trying to find a weak point.

The Indominus snatched Dog in its jaws and threw her into a building. Dog fell onto the restaurant's grill, the impact causing it to erupt into flames.

Owen fled as the Indominus' tail shattered the amber sculpture.

The Indominus then snatched Easy and tossed her away.

Owen jumped into the gift shop stall, motioning for Zach and Gray to be silent.

The Indominus slammed its head against the gift shop stall, knocking items to the ground. Zach and Gray began screaming.

The Indominus smashed through a wall with its arm, trying to grab the humans.

Owen pulled Zach and Gray out of the way to another wall. They were trapped.


	75. Chapter 75

"Lowery are you still there?" Claire said into the radio.

"Hey, where are you?" Lowery asked.

"I need you to open Paddock 9." Claire ordered.

"Paddock 9?" Lowery asked, bewildered. That was the Tyrannosaur paddock. "You kidding?"

"Damn it, Lowery. Be a man and do something for once in your life." Claire said sharply.

"Why do you have to make it personal?" Lowery said softly.

Lowery went to the controls at his work station and pressed a switch.

An alarm rang out.

Claire breathed heavily, and lit up the road torch. She stood still, as the large gate rose up.

From the darkness, the Tyrannosaur approached.

Claire then ran back down the corridor. Attracted to the flare, the Tyrannosaur lumbered after her, roaring.


	76. Chapter 76

The Indominus snagged a claw on Gray's belt pouch. Owen and Zach desperately held onto Gray, trying to keep him from being dragged out.

Owen pulled out his knife and cut the bag off, the Indominus' hand drew back.

Claire ran back onto Main Street and tossed the road torch at the Indominus.

The animal turned and spotted the Tyrannosaur.

The Tyrannosaur smashed its way through a skeletal display of a Spinosaurus, bones flying in all directions. The Tyrannosaur roared at the Indominus.

The Indominus roared back as the two dinosaurs approached each other.

The Tyrannosaur charged and grabbed the Indominus by the neck, but could not get a solid grip.

The Indominus turned and bit the Tyrannosaur on the neck, but the Tyrannosaur's neck was too thick. The Tyrannosaur bit back and shook her head, trying to tear away at the Indominus' flesh.

The Indominus began smacking at the Tyrannosaur with its claws and threw the ageing animal to the ground. The Tyrannosaur roared in defiance.

Claire, who had been thrown to the ground in the fight, desperately tried to crawl away.

The Indominus grabbed the Tyrannosaur by the throat and tossed the animal into the gift shop.

Owen grabbed Zach and Gray and tried to get out of the way of the fight, narrowly avoiding the Tyrannosaur's snapping jaws.

He turned and saw Claire.

"Run!" She screamed.

Owen looked up, the gift shop was on the verge of collapsing.

"Go! Go, go!" Owen said, ushering Zach and Gray out of the building.

The Indominus grabbed the Tyrannosaur by the throat a second time and threw the animal onto the gift shop, destroying it.

Owen and the two boys ran over to group with Claire, watching the Indominus continue its savage attack on the Tyrannosaur.

Laying on the rubble, the Tyrannosaur watched as the Indominus approach. The Tyrannosaur braced for a killing blow.

The Indominus opened its jaws to deliver a fatal bite when suddenly there was a bark.

The hybrid looked up.

Blue came charging down the street and pounced onto the Indominus, viciously mauling it.

The Tyrannosaur got back to its feet and snapped down on the Indominus' throat. The Tyrannosaur shoved the Indominus into a building, destroying it. Blue jumping onto the Tyrannosaur to avoid being killed.

The Tyrannosaur then grabbed the Indominus by the back of the head and threw it to the ground.

The survivors rushed into a building, seeking shelter.

Suddenly, Blue fell in front of the group, shattering a window. The Velociraptor got to her feet and jumped back onto the Indominus.

The Tyrannosaur headbutted the Indominus, sending the Indominus toppling into another restaurant, collapsing it.

The Tyrannosaur grabbed the Indominus once more and threw the hybrid to the ground.

Blue pounced onto the Indominus' face, trying to attack its eyes. The Tyrannosaur meanwhile, bit down again on the Indominus' neck.

The Indominus squirmed, tossing Blue to the ground, and forcing the Tyrannosaur to loosen its grasp.

The Tyrannosaur lunged at the Indominus. The creature fell to the ground, destroying a section of the lagoon's fencing.

The Indominus got back to its feet. It was bloodied, with pieces of rebar embedded in its shoulder.

The Tyrannosaur and Blue roared at the Indominus.

The Indominus roared back in defiance.

Suddenly, the Mosasaur breached out of the water, and snatched the Indominus by the throat. The Tyrannosaur and Blue stepped back and watched the creature drag the Indominus to the watery depths of the lagoon.

The water became still and somewhere in the lagoon, the Mosasaur roared.

Owen, Claire, and the boys stood in shock.


	77. Chapter 77

The wounded Tyrannosaur looked at Blue. Blue took a step back, hesitantly.

Exhausted, the Tyrannosaur turned and walked off.

Blue turned to Owen, slightly cocking her head.

Owen shook his head. He knew Blue's place was not in a paddock, but in the wild, where she belonged.

The survivors watched Blue run down the devastated Main Street. The Velociraptor beckoned for her sisters but did not get a reply.

Lowery stood in the control room. He took a Brontosaurus toy off his work station before shutting the lights off in the control room.


	78. Chapter 78

The following morning, the evacuated visitors and Jurassic World employees were housed in a repurposed hangar in San José, Costa Rica.

United States National Guardsmen armed with M1 Thompson Submachine guns patrolled the hanagar and outskirts as peacekeepers.

Barry roamed the hangar, calling for doctors when necessary.

Scott and Karen Mitchell walked down an aisle, searching for their sons. Karen gasped upon spotting Zach, Gray, and Claire.

"My God. It's your parents." Claire said to her nephews. "It's your parents. Come on. Come on."

Zach and Gray got up to reunite with their parents.

"Are you okay?" Karen asked Gray, hugging him.

Karen looked at her sister and hugged her as well, the two bursting into tears of relief.

"I'm so sorry." Claire said.

"Shh. Are you okay?" Karen asked.

Claire nodded. Karen walked over to Zach.

"Come here." Karen said, hugging Zach.

Claire looked across a few aisles and saw Owen checking up on some elderly visitors.

Owen turned and the two locked eyes. The met each other in an aisle.

"So what do we do now?" Claire asked.

"Probably stick together." Owen said. "For survival."

Claire smiled and the two walked out of the hangar together.


	79. Chapter 79

The sun was rising above Isla Nublar.

The Tyrannosaur walked onto the abandoned helipad, looking over Jurassic World's resort.

The Tyrannosaur's scars from its battle with the Indominus rex were slowly healing. The sunlight glistened over a set of older scars the Tyrannosaur received twenty two years earlier.

The Tyrannosaur looked over her domain and let out a roar as Pterosaurs soared in the distance.


End file.
